Mario Party Deluxe: Underdogs Edition
by Kaiimi
Summary: 26 of your favorite (or least favorite) underrated characters participate in a game show hosted by the Mario Bros. where they'll be playing various mini-games from the Mario Party series in a Survivor-like style for a million coins. This is where you viewers come in, as you will be able to vote for the person you despise the most with a burning passion. Who will be victorious?
1. Introduction

**Happy Valentine's Day! Yes people, the game show story that you've all been waiting for from me has finally arrived! This one is going to star the more underrated/lesser known/underappreciated characters of the Mario series, whether it be by Nintendo, or by the fanbase, but you should be able to recognize at least half of them if you've played a few of the games. The rules to vote will be posted at the bottom and this chapter is purely only to introduce the contestants. Let's get started, shall we?**

Mario and Luigi stepped out onto a humongous stage in some kind of game room in fancy suits while classical game music played. The crowd wildly cheered for the brothers.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S LUIGI! I LOVE YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!" Screamed a Toad fangirl and threw him a vase of flowers that hit his head.

"OWWWWWWWWW! Goddamnit Mario, I told you there was going to be rabid fangirls in the audience!" Luigi cried, rubbing his forehead that now had a big bump on it.

"Well, what else did you expect? We're famous for crying out loud! Hello everyone, how are you doing this fine night? Are you ready to see some drama, action, comedy...and possibly blood?" Mario asked. The audience roared with excitement in response.

"YEAH! I WANNA SEE SOMEONE GET RIPPED APART AND GET THEIR INTESTINES EATEN!" Yelled a random Koopa.

"Um...okay...looks like someone here needs therapy. Anyways, before we introduce the contestants, let's go over the rules of Mario Party Deluxe real quick so no one is confused. Two teams of 13 characters are going to compete in this competition. The challenges they will be competing in will be mini games from various Mario Parties. Whichever team wins a challenge will receive immunity, while the team that loses a challenge will be up for elimination. This is where you viewers come in! You get to vote off any contestant you want from the losing team!" Luigi explained.

"And whoever has the most votes shall leave the competition. When we get to twelve people, there will be a chance for you viewers to bring an eliminated contestant back into the game AND to also bring a newbie into the game! This is also where the merge will begin, meaning that there will be no teams from that point on. Oh, and the teams will also be spending most of their time in a nearby hotel since that's where they'll all live during the game. That's pretty much the gist of it, so Luigi, you start off by introducing the first contestant!" Mario said.

"Alrighty then! Our first contestant is quite a smartass but he's also pretty knowledgeable on a lot of things. It's Goombario!" Luigi said and the goomba came out from the right entrance. The crowd cheered as Goombario waved to everyone.

"BOO, YOU STINK!" Yelled Bowser and threw a cheeseburger that splat onto the goomba's face.

"AH! I just washed this face too! Why do people have to be so cruel!?" The goomba cried.

Mario raised an eyebrow. "Bowser, who the hell let you in here? I thought I specifically told security not to let obese koopas in here!"

"It's called threatening people for their life, Mario. One of the perks of being an evil badass!" Bowser laughed.

"Please, you're as much of a badass as Toad is!" Goombario interjected. The audience laughed.

"It's true, I AM a total weakling who has an annoying voice! Ha ha ha ha!" Toad joined in on the laughter. The audience stopped laughing and stared at Toad like he was a freak.

"...So anyways, that's Goombario everyone! Our next contestant is a Nimbi who helped greatly on an adventure of mine a while ago...it's Luvbi!" Mario said. The crowd cheered as the Nimbi girl elegantly walked onto the stage.

"Hmm, I trust that this little hotel we're staying in is at least a four star accompanied with a perfect view of the city?" Luvbi asked.

"Err, why?" Mario confusedly asked.

"Because if I'm going to compete on some reality show and expose myself to these bloody mind-warped people, I want to at least enjoy the place I'm staying at in style and class!" Luvbi demanded.

Mario and Luigi looked at each other, then back at her, then back at each other, then back at her, then at Bowser, then at the ceiling, then at Toadney Spears, then at each other again.

"...Yeah, of course! It's totally five star plus it has room service! You won't be disappointed!" Luigi lied.

"Excellent! Looks like this won't be a total disappointment then!" Luvbi cheered.

"Uhh, Luigi? You do realize we couldn't afford a five star hotel due to the budget, right? Hell, we couldn't even afford a three star one!" Mario whispered.

"Anything to keep the contestants on, my brother!" Luigi whispered back and faced the audience again. "The next contestant we have is a gopher who lives underground! It's Monty Mole!"

Monty Mole waved to the crowd as they cheered for him. "What's up everyone? My name is Monty Mole, but you can call me Monty, or Mole, or MM! Wait a second...no! Call me M&M! Ha, that's creative isn't it? Anyways, did you guys know that I've played Minecraft for 8 hours straight? Yeah, it sounds insane, but I actually did it! My mom totally yelled at me for being obsessed with the game, but I told her to screw off and guess what she did? She slapped me and made me eat a dry shroom! This is what happens when you insult your parents, people! Oh, and did anyone buy the Dr. Luigi game yet? I was going to buy it yesterday, but I found out that I only had 15 coins in my wallet! I am positive that it was my brother who stole some of my coins because he always-"

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH, MONTY MOLE! We do not have enough air time to listen to your babbling about irrelevant crap that no one cares about!" Mario yelled.

"Geez, Mario! Don't you think you're being a little too harsh?" Luigi asked.

Mario rubbed his temples in frustration. "I just wanna get this stupid episode overwith! Next contestant is a kleptomaniac who runs her own badge shop in Rogueport. It's Ms. Mowz!"

Ms. Mowz blew kisses to the audience as they all cheered for her.

"Well, hello there Mario! Haven't seen your hunky self in such a long time!" Ms. Mowz giggled and kissed him on the cheek. The audience woo'd.

"Can I get a kiss too, Ms. Mowz?" Luigi nicely asked.

"AHEM!" Daisy loudly coughed from the audience.

"Oh...nevermind. Sorry. Let's continue on with- wait! Mario, where is your hat!?" Luigi shrieked.

"My hat? What are you...AH! That little freak stole it! Be right back!" Mario cried and ran off to find Ms. Mowz. The audience laughed at his embarrassment.

"While we wait for Mario, let's introduce the next contestant! This guy is Yoshi's evil rival who wears sunglasses for whatever reason. He appeared in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars and is making his comeback right now. It's Boshi!" Luigi said.

A blue Yoshi with black sunglasses walked out onto the stage as the crowd cheered for him. Yoshi had a scowl on his face as he watched his rival walk towards the center.

"Listen to me, Luigi! The only reason why I'm here is so I can make sure the public remembers that there is another Yoshi that's just as cool as the ugly one over there! I'm sick and tired of having him steal the spotlight all the time, so now it's time for a change!" Boshi got in Luigi's face.

"P-Please don't hurt me! I already got hit in the head just a few minutes ago!" Luigi whimpered.

Mario walked back on stage with his hat back on.

"I'm back! Oh, I see Yoshi's evil twin is here!" He said.

"I'M NOT HIS TWIN, I'M HIS RIVAL!" Boshi roared and punched Mario in the face, immediately knocking him out. The crowd screamed in horror, except for Bowser who was laughing his head off.

"SECURITY!" Luigi shrilled. Large Koopas with sunglasses came in and took Boshi away to the back room.

"Don't worry everyone, he'll be okay. Let's just introduce the next person while he regains consciousness. Our next contestant is a bulb who can shock literally anything she wants. It's Watt!"

The electric gal came onto the stage all smiley and such as the crowd cheered for her.

"Hi everyone! Hi Loofie, it's been SUCH a long time since we've seen each other!" Watt giggled.

"Um, it's Luigi...and we just saw each other a few hours ago..." Luigi gave a confused look.

"We did? Oh, I must've had a lot more to drink than I thought I did. Alcohol kills those jitters, you know?" Watt giggled hysterically this time, freaking everyone out.

"No, I don't know actually considering I have never drank before!" Luigi slapped his forehead in frustration. "Why must introducing the contestants be so stressful? Next up we have the son of a guy who's known to kidnap Peach 20 times a month and likes to eat powdered donuts. It's Morton Koopa Jr.!"

"YES! That's my son, everyone! You all better clap and cheer as loud as possible or else I'm blowing this mother(BLEEP)ing place down!" Bowser threatened. The crowd nervously clapped and cheered a lot more than usual.

Morton waved to everyone and walked to Luigi. "Huh, this is interesting. I walk into a rathole, and here I see the ugliest rat of them all!"

"...Nice to see you too, Morton. Let's just cut back on the insults for the sake of the game, okay? I already have to deal with enough stress hosting this show as it is!" Luigi rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I just wanna win the prize and get out of here. I am NOT here to make friends, so no one had better talk to me!" Morton declared.

"I'm sorry, but who are you again?" Watt asked.

"He's just some mutant that no one cares about. It's not worth your time, Watt" Goombario scowled.

Morton gritted his teeth. "I'm not even five minutes into the show, and I already hate it here!"

"Our next contestant...well, actually it's two contestants because they both demanded to be introduced at the same time for whatever reason. One is a happy-go-lucky girl and the other is a major kickass sidekick. It's Toadette and Dixie Kong!" Luigi said. The two girls cheerily waved to the crowd.

"Hi Luigi! We are SO super duper excited to be on this show with you!" Toadette squealed.

"Hey, where is Diddy Kong at? I don't see him in the audience! Toadette, he told me he would be here!" Dixie whined.

"Who are those two girls? Are they actresses or something?" Watt asked.

"Um, I'm sure Diddy will be here soon so why don't you go stand somewhere that's not in my breathing space while I introduce the rest of the contestants?" Luigi cheesed.

"Alright then! I need to put on some of my Carmex anyways, my lips get chapped so easily!" Dixie said.

"You mean MY Carmex that I bought with MY money?" Toadette raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't be such a showoff! Not everyone comes from a rich family!" Dixie replied while playfully rolling her eyes.

"Since when did you need to be rich to buy Carmex?" Goombario questioned.

"MOVING ON! Our next contestant is an underweight stickman with a nasty attitude. It's Waluigi!"

Waluigi came onto the stage while the crowd applauded. He paid no attention to them nor anyone in general.

"Hello Waluigi! How does it feel to be competing on your first ever game show?" Luigi asked.

"I only came here so I can relax in the hotel we're staying in! Wario stunk up our entire house last week due to him eating six cans of beans along with a bunch of garlic so I'm staying as far away from that death trap as long as possible! YOU HEAR THAT WARIO? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A STINKBOMB!" Waluigi argued.

"O...kay then...sorry to hear that, I guess?" Luigi looked grossed out.

"Ugh...my head is killing me. Are the intros done yet, Luigi?" Mario tiredly spoke as he stood up.

"Not even close, brother," Luigi sighed.

"Damnit! Here, you do the rest of the intros while I pretend I'm still knocked out!" Mario yelled and fell back to the ground.

Luigi grunted in frustration. "Whatever! Our next contestant is a star sprite who is very perky and cheery. It's Starlow!"

The crowd clapped for her as she happily skipped onto the stage.

"Hello Luigi! I am, like, sooooooo happy to be competing on a game show! This is totally a dream come true! If I win the prize money, I'll make sure to share it with you all because sharing is caring!" Starlow cheered in glee.

"Awwwwwwwwww!" said the audience, already liking her adorableness.

"Who is this girl!? Why do I keep seeing so many irrelevant people on here!?" Watt cried.

"THAT'S ALL A BUNCH OF LIES, LIES, LIES! SHE IS TRYING TO PLAY ALL OF YOU!" Bowser angrily roared. He was then hit in the head by a trash can, knocking him out.

"Thanks to whoever did that! This next contestant likes to squirt ink at people for no reason and he's been a common enemy in some Mario games. It's Blooper!"

Blooper waddled out onto the stage as the crowd cheered for him. He shyly waved to everyone.

"Hello Blooper! Are you excited to be here today?" Luigi said as he patted Blooper's shoulder.

"AH! DON'T TOUCH ME!" The squid squealed and shot ink in Luigi's face. The crowd both gasped and laughed.

"Ew! Luigi, I highly recommend that you wash your face off with soap tonight! Who knows what kind of diseases those...THINGS carry!" Toadette shrieked.

"S-sorry about that! I don't like it when people touch me, nor do I like it when people stare at me for a long amount of time...actually I don't like it when people are standing behind me either. Yeah...I'm paranoid of a lot of things..." Blooper shamely admitted.

"That is extremely sad," Morton spoke from behind Blooper. The squid screamed and ran to the backstage area.

Luigi wiped the ink off with his arm and gave a scowl. "...Um...so that's Blooper, everyone! Our next contestant is a former actress and diva who is planning to make a comeback to the stage very soon. It's Madame Flurrie!"

The crowd cheered for her as Flurrie came upon the stage.

"Hello dearies! My oh my, I certainly haven't been this welcomed from a crowd ever since I performed in that play of 'Homicidal Party' a year ago! Luigi, be a dear and make sure all the cameras are pointed at me, as being a famous actress and all, I must be the center of attention since I'm going to bring the viewers in!" Flurrie said in complete vain. The audience had a bitter taste in their mouth after hearing that awful speech.

"Who the hell are you!? Why is everyone acting like they know every single person that's come up on here!? I AM SO CONFUUUUUUUUUUSED!" Watt screamed.

"Can you get over yourself already? You are a has been. Your prime is over and reality TV is not going to fix that," Morton coldly said.

"Technically it can because reality TV is still very popular these days and even though tons and tons of people say they hate it, a lot of those shows still gets millions of views so as long as they keep watching, the producers will keep on making the shows because it gives them more money and people are just greedy in general, a perfect example being Wario who is known to rob banks whenever he's not indulging in unhealthy foods," Monty Mole explained.

"Is there an OFF button on this guy?" Waluigi scowled.

"Jealousy is an ugly trait to have, good sir! If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all!" Flurrie said and snapped her fingers ghetto style.

"Oh my gosh, that is totally my motto! It's what has helped me keep me out of trouble my entire life!" Starlow cheered and high fived Flurrie.

"As brilliant as this side chatter is...actually it isn't, we have to move on so we don't run out of air time! The next contestant we have is-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Screamed a female voice. The crowd got confused looks and started murmuring to each other. Another scream was heard and two girls were seen running onto the stage.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! GET THIS PSYCHOTIC BITCH AWAY FROM ME!" Jojora shrilled as Wendy chased her with a fire axe.

"NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK, YOU LITTLE BITCH! I KNOW YOU STOLE IT YOU MOTHER(BLEEP)ING (BLEEP)!" Wendy roared.

"I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING! THAT'S MS. MOWZ'S JOB!" Jojora cried and hid behind Luigi.

"Oh my, such dreadful language!" Flurrie gasped.

"WENDY, THAT'S ENOUGH! Security, get out here and control this thing!" Luigi shrieked.

"Not until I get my (BLEEP)ing phone back! Wait a second, why are there cameras pointing at me? WHY ARE YOU WATCHING THIS!? GET OUT OF MY (BLEEP)ING FACE!" Wendy swung the axe at a nearby cameraman, causing him to run off in fear and dropped the camera. Security came in and dragged Wendy to the backstage area.

"I sincerely apologize for that, folks! I didn't realize that some of our contestants could get...well...wild, if you know what I mean. So, um, that was Wendy Koopa and this right here is Jojora," Luigi said in awkwardness.

"That (BLEEP) is going to hear from my lawyers! Anyways, hi, my name is Jojora Icadora and I run a fabulous gossip site called-" Luigi suddenly suddenly covered her mouth with his hand.

"On to the next one now! This girl use to be captured by Donkey Kong back in the day and is known for being the head B-word in charge! It's Pauline!"

The crowd applauded for Pauline, and some guys even whistled, as the queen bee walked out on stage, holding a phone.

"Wow! I didn't know Wendy had a crush on Zip Toad and Dimentio of all people! She has so many pictures of them on her phone! Huh? Oh, hi everyone! I didn't see you there. My name is Pauline and my main goal is to make all of you here cry!" Pauline evilly smirked while the audience widened their eyes.

"WOW! You are smoking hot! Any chance I could get snag some digits, my lovely lady?" Goombario winked. He was then smacked.

"Am I the only one here that doesn't recognize any of those girls that just came in? ANYONE!? HELLOOOOOOOOOOO!?" Watt yelped.

"It's true...she made me cry once...she is dirty to the bone!" Luigi sobbed and wiped his nose. "Ahem, anyways, our next contestant is a koopa who resides in Koopa Village and who also helped Mario on his journey to defeat Bowser a long time ago. It's Kooper!"

The audience clapped for the koopa as he walked out on stage.

"Hi everyone. My name is Kooper and...um...yeah...I really don't have anything else to say...I'm kind of boring, to be honest..." He plainly admitted. An awkward silence ensued throughout the room.

"Uhhhhh...right...moving on...our next contestant is a female lakitu who...well...actually, I have no idea how she even passed our audition. Doesn't everyone in the universe hate her? Oh well, it's Lakilulu everyone!"

The audience booed and threw various pieces of trash as Lakilulu floated onto the stage with a scowl.

"You're all just a bunch of haters! I am beautiful, smart, kind, and strong which are all the qualities in a perfect and desirable woman!" Lakilulu yelled. The audience laughed at her in response.

"That's the best joke I've heard all day!" Waluigi snickered.

"Well well well, look at what the garbage man brought in. Where's your little boyfriend at, loser? Is he too ashamed of being with a wench that he didn't bother to show up here?" Pauline laughed.

"Still your tongue, Pauline! At least I actually have a boyfriend and even if I didn't, at least I'm not desperate enough to hook up with the first guy I see!" Lakilulu countered.

"Both of you are awful people! End of discussion!" Jojora interrupted.

"And in case you're wondering, yes, Lakilester is here too!" Luigi said.

"Aw yeah! I know, I'm amazing! Try not to get TOO excited now!" Lakilester yelled in vain as he floated on in and 'raised the roof' with his hands. The entire room was completely silent as everyone gave him a scowl.

"Oh, so it's like that then? WELL (BLEEP) YOU ALL!" The lakitu flipped the entire world off with both of his hands.

"Please don't be mad, honey! They're just angry because we have the best relationship any couple could ever have!" Lakilulu cried.

"Leave me alone! Why are you always up in my space? This is National TV and I would seriously prefer to not be seen with some monster following me around 24/7!" Lakilester spat and quickly floated away from her. Lakilulu broke down in tears.

"Wait a second...LAKILESTER HAS A GIRLFRIEND!? WHERE THE HELL WAS I WHEN THIS HAPPENED!?" Watt shouted.

"We've still got plenty more contestants to introduce, so please, be patient with the crazy contestants, folks! Our next contestant is basically a sky version of the popular Shy Guy. It's Fly Guy!" Luigi said.

Fly Guy zoomed into the stage and crashed into Waluigi.

"YOW! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" The stickman cried.

"Sorry dude! I get carried away when I'm in 'fly' mode! It is so much fun, it's like riding a rollercoaster, except you're not, you know? Wait, does that even make any sense? Oh well, who cares! Flying is my game, and Speedy McFasterson is NOT my name, even though I wish it was!" Fly Guy annoyingly shouted. He then did a triple backflip and did the splits as he landed. Everyone gave him a standing ovation.

"What a showoff! I was a cheerleader in high school so I can do the triple backflip too!" Pauline grunted. She performed the triple backflip with ease but accidentally fell into the audience at the end.

"WOAH! HOT BABE ON MY LAP! HOT BABE ON MY LAP!" Excitedly yelled a toad. A bunch of slaps were then heard.

"ENOUGH! We must continue if we want this episode to get done in time! Next up we have a fish who babysits a bunch of brats on Lavalava Island, it's Sushie!" Luigi said.

Sushie came onto the stage, munching on a brownie. "Mmm, this is SOOOOOOOO good! You would think that after eating 36 brownies, the taste would start to wear off, but nope, not with these sexy chunks of chocolate!"

"Wait a second, YOU ATE ALL THOSE BROWNIES!? But those were suppose to be for the crew members after the episode was done!" Luigi yelled and smacked his forehead.

"Oh hush! There's still a cake back there along with some cookies, which I find very overrated!" Sushie rolled her eyes.

"You...ugh, fine whatever! I just wanna get this stupid episode overwith so I can go take a nap already! Next contestant is someone who...oh screw it, I'll just say the name! IT'S PETEY PIRANHA!" Luigi said while his temper rose.

The giant piranha waddled onto the stage as the audience clapped for him.

"Hello everyone! Hey, did you any of guys try the cake back there? Talk about delicious!" Petey giggled.

Luigi's eyes twitched. "You...ate...the...entire...cake?"

"Of course I did! It was simply irresistable, like it was calling out my name! It was a magical experience, I tell you!" Petey giggled again.

Luigi frustratingly huffed and shook his head. "You know what? Screw the rules! I'm introducing the rest of the contestants all at the same time! The last participants we have on Mario Party Deluxe are Birdo, Wiggler, Geno, and Mallow!"

"WHO!?" Watt yelled.

The four last contestants all walked onto the stage while the crowd roared for them.

"Hi everyone! If you don't know who me and Geno are, we are from the game called Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars and we served as Mario's partners for a while to help him complete his journey!" Mallow explained.

"Yeah, it's great to be back in the spotlight again! I hope this will bring us in some new fans!" Geno added.

"Super Mario RPG? Oh, you mean the game that no one cares about? It's a miracle that you two made it on here!" Lakilester scoffed. He was then hit in the head by a shoe.

"Where is Boshi at, Luigi? I heard that he was on the show. It sure is going to be awkward if I'm on the same team as him since my boyfriend and him are enemies..." Birdo asked.

"He's at the backstage area, but security is bringing him and a few others out right now so we can get the teams situated," Luigi answered.

"Hi everyone! Um, I'm completely new to competitions so please don't laugh at me if I make a mistake!" Wiggler nicely pleaded.

"Aww, you are just the cutest thing! Let me give you a big hug!" Petey said.

"Um...n-no thanks, I'm good. Really, you don't have to! Let go of me! STOP! I SAID STOP YOU MOTHER(BLEEP)ING PIECE OF (BLEEP)! ARE YOU (BLEEP)ING DEAF OR SOMETHING!? DO I HAVE TO (BLEEP)ING SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU ON A (BLEEP)ING PIECE OF PAPER IN BLACK (BLEEP)ING INK!?" Wiggler roared and Petey screeched as he let go of the caterpillar.

"Um...I...apologize for that. I get angry really easy...yeah, I have a ton of issues..." Wiggler sadly admitted.

Luigi his smacked his forehead once again. "Geez, the first episode is not even over, and already it's a mess. Whatever...let's just get the teams done so I can go home and drink some vodka. Jojora, stand over to my left. You're the first person on the first team."

"Sweet! I wonder who will be joining me?" Jojora wondered out loud.

"Also on your team is going to be Mallow, Starlow, Ms. Mowz, Flurrie..."

"No..." Jojora whispered.

"Monty Mole, Goombario, Blooper, Luvbi..."

"No!" Jojora yelled.

"Waluigi, Pauline, Fly Guy..."

"NO!" Jojora raised her voice.

"And last but not least...Wendy!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jojora screamed and dropped to her knees.

"Geez, talk about overdramatic..." Goombario scowled.

"Oh goodie! This is going to be so much fun! I get to be on a team with my new bestie!" Starlow jumped for joy.

"Bestie? I assume that this bestie is me?" Flurrie asked.

"Of course! Besties need to stick together in things like this, right?" Starlow winked.

"Oh! Okay then. I assume being a 'bestie' is a good thing so I shall stick with you as well and have you compliment my radiating beauty at least once a day!" Flurrie laughed.

"Just great. I'm on a team with a mega bitch who is hot, a mega bitch who is ugly as hell, some forgotten actress who has no right to be vain, someone who is literally a chatter box, a smartass, a paranoid freak, a gossiping bitch, a spoiled rich girl, a kleptomaniac, and two other guys that are meh to me. Fuuuuuuun," Waluigi sighed.

"Dang! Looks like we're on our own then, Geno. Here's to hoping we both make it to the merge!" Mallow said.

"Your guys' team name is Team Obnoxious. Because that's exactly what most of you are. Obnoxious. And rude," Luigi criticized.

"Totally radical! I can dig it being called obnoxious! It ain't the worst insult that I've been called!" Fly Guy cheered.

"WHAT? I refuse to be called something as pitiful as that! Someone who was raised with high class and morals, like me, has no right to be called obnoxious! I demand that you take it back!" Luvbi argued.

"No can do. Besides, I'm not the one who came up with the team names! Anyways, for the rest of you...Toadette, Dixie, Birdo, Sushie, Watt, Lakilulu, Lakilester, Kooper, Boshi, Geno, Petey, Wiggler, and Morton your guys' name is Team Idiot. Once again, I'm not the one who comes up with the names!" Luigi defended.

"Team IDIOT? The only idiot on this team is Watt for not remembering that I had a girlfriend!" Lakilester argued.

"You have a girlfriend? Wow, congratulations dude! Who's the lucky girl? It's Vivian, isn't it?" Kooper asked in excitement. Everyone else smacked their foreheads while Lakilulu cried again.

"Damnit, I'm with Boshi! I just hope he doesn't try anything on me..." Birdo gulped.

"Don't worry girl, stick with us and you'll be fine!" Dixie said.

"Sweet! This is such an awesome team! We are definitely going to dominate this competition! I say we all do a group hug!" Petey said.

"NO!" Yelled the rest of the team.

"Are the intros finally over?" Mario asked, still in the ground.

"Yes Mario, they are. You can stop pretending you're knocked out now," Luigi said.

"YAHOO! Alright then, these are your teams from now on until the merge! Voting rules will be posted as well below. Next episode is when the fun really begins, so we'll see you all next time on MARIO PARTY DELUXE!" Mario said.

EOC.

So, these are the teams that are officially formed:

Team Obnoxious: Monty Mole, Goombario, Fly Guy, Waluigi, Blooper, Mallow, Starlow, Wendy, Pauline, Jojora, Flurrie, Ms. Mowz, Luvbi.

Team Idiot: Lakilester, Wiggler, Petey, Kooper, Geno, Morton, Boshi, Toadette, Dixie, Birdo, Sushie, Watt, Lakilulu.

Which one are you rooting for?

Here are the rules for voting:

1. Each time a losing team is up for elimination, you MUST vote off someone from that team.

2. Vote for the person you want in the poll on my profile. Votes in reviews will not be counted (except for anonymous users, see below). You can still review on the chapter and say who you wanna vote for, but just make sure to actually vote for your character in the poll!

3. Since anonymous users can't vote on polls, I suppose it would be okay for them to vote in their reviews. This is the only exception, however.

4. When the merge arrives, you will be able to vote to bring an eliminated character back into the game along with a completely new character into the game.

That's pretty much all I can think of for now. Next chapter is when the game really begins so I'll see you all then!


	2. FLASH!

**Team Obnoxious: Wendy, Pauline, Jojora, Flurrie, Ms. Mowz, Starlow, Luvbi, Monty Mole, Goombario, Fly Guy, Blooper, Mallow, Waluigi**

**Team Idiot: Toadette, Dixie, Birdo, Watt, Sushie, Lakilulu, Lakilester, Morton, Boshi, Wiggler, Petey, Geno, Kooper**

**Team Obnoxious - Girls' Hotel Room**

The 7 girls entered the huge room to find that the entire place looked dirty and old as if it hadn't been cleaned in years. Dust and cobwebs were everywhere and it was pretty gross.

"Ugh! What on earth is this putridness!? I thought the hosts said we would be staying in a five star place! I refuse to live here for the duration of the game!" Luvbi pouted.

"Get over it, princess! If you wanna win the million coins then you're gonna have to make some sacrifices!" Jojora huffed while bringing all 12 of her suitcases in.

"Erm, yeah, I'm not quite certain if I can live in such a dump either. This reminds me of the time I went to Creepy Steeple and fell into a patch of roaches! Let's hope the exterminator has been called here recently!" Flurrie said.

"Aw come on you guys! With a little bit of spring cleaning, this place will look spotless in no time!" Starlow cheered as she merrily skipped on in.

"That girl seriously freaks me out. She's a little TOO happy for my tastes..." Pauline raised an eyebrow.

Ms. Mowz came in dragging a humongous bag with her.

"What on earth do you have in that sack!? You do realize you could've just brought another one, right?" Luvbi asked in shock.

"Ah yes, but you see, this sack is SPECIAL! Whenever I steal something, I always put it in this sack! It's like, tradition you know? It has all of my accomplishments inside and I couldn't be happier to show it off to the world!" Ms. Mowz said.

"My god, I feel like I'm on that show called 'My Strange Addiction,' you people are a bunch of freaks!" Pauline scoffed and flipped her hair.

Wendy stomped on in and shoved Jojora aside to the floor. "STEP ASIDE LOSERS! Future millionaire coming through! You all might as well quit now because I'm going all the way to the end!"

"Oh? I had no idea you could see into the future, Wendy!" Flurrie gasped.

"In what universe are you going to get first place? No one here even likes you, hell, even the viewers don't like you! What makes you think you'll take the prize?" Pauline asked with her hands at her hips.

"Because, unlike you, I am a power player. And besides, I may be a bitch, but at least I'm not a slut!" Wendy got in her face.

"At least I'm actually beautiful though! In today's society, beauty always wins over skill. But of course, you wouldn't know that since you're uglier than sin," Pauline retorted.

"Ladies, you must calm down! We must make peace, not drama! Especially since we're on the same team so we need to stay cooperative!" Starlow interrupted.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to get settled in and drink some Chuckola Cola."

"Can I have the bottle after you're finished with it?" Ms. Mowz asked in excitement.

**Team Obnoxious - Boys' Hotel Room**

The room was the exact same style as the girls' room. Just as dirty and just as unappealing.

"Wow, I've never been in a hotel room before! Is this what all of them look like? Can...can I possibly live here for the rest of my life?" Fly Guy asked.

"You seriously wanna live in this trash? Man, you are REALLY screwed up," Waluigi said.

"Says the guy who...um...ah screw it, I've done enough witty insults for one day," Goombario snarled.

"Um, th-there aren't any spiders here, right? I have arachnophobia and I think I would go into shock if I ever see one!" Blooper shrieked in fear.

"Dude, are you scared of EVERYTHING or something? Not even being mean, I'm legitimately serious about this. You seem like one of those anti-social kids except more extreme or whatever," Waluigi asked.

"Don't listen to him, man. I don't like spiders either so if I see one, you can bet that there's gonna be a splat happening!" Mallow said.

"I feel like spiders are the most misunderstood creatures ever. I mean, the majority of them don't even bite! I understand that their appearance is a bit odd, but they're really fun to play with. It's not like they're going to kill you or anything either, they just like to roam around wherever they can and find a temporary home because houses are the safest places for animals like spiders and such," Monty Mole said.

"I have no idea what the hell you just said but it sounded informative, so...WAFFLES!" Fly Guy yelled and zoomed off.

**Team Idiot - Girls' Hotel Room**

The layout was the exact same as the other rooms, and just as messy.

"Why oh why did they give us such an ugly room to stay in? Even my aunt Flounder's place looks prettier than this, and she lives in the poorest part of town!" Sushie complained.

"It's not THAT bad. As long as they have a king sized bed with a super soft comforter for me to lay in, I'll be fine!" Watt cheered.

"I have to go use the bathroom really badly so can someone here watch my stuff please?" Lakilulu asked but no one responded to her.

"HELLO? I SAID CAN SOMEONE WATCH MY STUFF PLEASE!? I DON'T WANT THAT KLEPTOMANIAC TO COME IN HERE AND SNATCH IT!" Lakilulu screamed.

"Shut up already! You have such an annoying voice!" Sushie yelled.

Lakilulu started to tear up yet again. "Why are you people so cruel to me? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!? WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She then ran off into the bathroom.

"That girl is just one huge pity party," Dixie commented then turned to Birdo. "Hey girl, do you want to join an alliance with me and Toadette? If all goes well, we could make it to the final 3!"

"An alliance? Sure! But...don't you think 3 is a bit too small of a number? Shouldn't we add another person or two?" Birdo asked.

"Well, it's not like there are any other trustworthy or cool people on our team. We don't want Lakilulu for obvious reasons, Watt's an airhead so she's unreliable, and we don't know much about Sushie but we can't take any risks. As for the guys...I suppose Kooper and Geno seem okay, but the others I'm really iffy about. Besides, it's better if there's as less people in this alliance as possible otherwise things would get too complicated," Toadette explained.

"Plus, I am the leader of this alliance so I technically get to choose who can join!" Dixie declared.

**Team Idiot - Boys' Hotel Room**

"OW! Watch where you're going you jackass! You could've knocked me over!" Lakilester shrilled right after he was pushed out of the way by Morton.

"Not my fault you're such a slow walker! Or in this case, floater! Haha!" Morton joked.

"Holy crap! This place is beyond dirty and disorganized...I like it! Just my style," Boshi snickered.

"Does anybody want any drinks before we start the competition? I brought a pack full of stuff! I got Kool Aid, Lemonade, Water, Iced Tea, Cranberry Juice, Blueberry Juice, Rasberry Juice, Cherry Juice, Orange Juice, Lime Juice, Banana Juice, Apple Juice, Grape Juice..." Petey listed as he searched through his suitcase.

"Why the hell did you bring so many drinks with you? You do realize there's a kitchen here with drinks in it, right?" Morton asked.

"Because, do they have Lime Juice in that dinky refrigerator? Or what about Banana Juice? I don't think so, mister!" Petey said.

"I understand that they couldn't afford a better hotel, but couldn't they at least bothered to clean up the place so it doesn't look like a dust tornado ran through here?" Geno asked.

"I have no opinion on this place either way. I just want to win and that's all that matters," Kooper plainly stated.

"Of course you don't have an opinion. You're boring. Boring people never have opinions," Lakilester insulted.

"Why are you always so mean? There's more to life than just belittling people, you know!" Wiggler defended.

"Ha! This coming from the guy who went all psychotic on plant boy over there? Don't try to make a fool of yourself now, it will save you the embarrassment," Lakilester laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Aw, does someone need a hug so they can stop being bitter?" Petey gleefully asked.

"NO!" Lakilester screamed and ran away from him.

* * *

"Hello and welcome back to Mario Party Deluxe! Let's bring out Team Obnoxious and Team Idiot on to the stage!" Mario announced. The crowd cheered as the two teams came out from opposite ends of the stage and towards the center.

Boshi tapped Birdo on the shoulder. "Why, hello there Birdo. Long time, no see."

"B-Boshi! What...what are you doing? What do you want from me?" Birdo freaked.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing. Is that such a crime?" Boshi smirked.

"No, it's not...but, look, I don't know what you want from me, but you better stay away cause Yoshi has told me all about what you did in the past!" Birdo yelled.

"Stay away? Heh. It almost seems like you're afraid of me, Birdo. I don't think you really know the true me, do you?" Boshi asked in a creepy/odd/angst/comedic way.

Birdo decided not to respond and just moved away from him.

"So, for our first challenge, all of you will be playing a random mini-game from a random Mario Party game, and it will be like this for the rest of the challenges too. If you win, the whole team gets immunity. If you lose, the viewers will vote off someone from the losing team. That's it, teeheehee!" Mario giggled. Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Um, are you okay, Mario? You didn't drink that big bottle of champagne in the back room...did you?" Luigi asked.

"Of course I didn't. I'm not an alcoholic!" Mario said and giggled again then hiccuped.

"Aw, how cute! Mario is taking after me! I'm so influential!" Watt giggled along with Mario.

"I don't think you even know what that word means," Jojora commented.

"...Right. Okay, our first category is the very first Mario Party. Our very own randomizer machine will pick a random mini-game and it will be shown on the big screen behind us! The suspense is clearly too much to handle now! Can I get a drumroll please?" Luigi asked and the iconic drumroll sound immediately ensued.

"AH! WHERE IS THAT SOUND COMING FROM!?" Blooper screeched and fell to the floor.

Everyone looked to the gigantic screen on the back wall and the drumroll finished as the words RUNNING OF THE BULB appeared in huge letters.

"And there it is! You guys are playing Running of the Bulb! Okay, here are the rules: 1. One player from your team must hold a giant light bulb and make it to the very end. 2. Everyone else on the team must defend the bulb person from the boos that will be trying to possess the person with the bulb. You can simply attack them and they'll disappear. 3. There will be a gigantic boo slowly chasing after you as well and if you get caught in the giant boo, you are out of the game. 4. Thwomps will also be an obstacle, trying to smash you and block your progress so watch for those as well. 5. If the person with the light bulb gets caught in the giant boo, the game is automatically over. 6. Whicever team has the most people alive at the end will win immunity. The first team to play is Team Obnoxious!" Mario explained.

"Excellent! I volunteer to hold the bulb!" Pauline said.

"No way, I'm gonna be the one to take it!" Jojora opposed.

"Actually, neither of you are gonna take it. The person who shall hold the bulb of magical wonders is going to be...Monty Mole!" Mario announced.

"Huh? Why me? Why did I get chosen to hold the bulb? Was this predetermined or was this done by random? You know, that question can also relate to all the other game shows because there have been rumors about certain shows being rigged in a team's or person's favor or against them. Same goes with the lottery as well! I guess we'll never know, will we?" Monty Mole asked. Everyone else rolled their eyes and yawned at the chatty mole.

"Are you done? Because we need to start this challenge already. Sheesh..." Mario groaned, then a rope suddenly lowered itself down next to him and Mario pulled on it. Team Obnoxious then fell down a trapdoor and the crowd gasped in surprise.

"We can watch how they do on the big screen! Let the games begin!" Luigi cheered. Everyone looked to the big screen to see a setting of a creepy, dimly-lit hallway with a few boos floating around along with a huge boo near the back. Team Obnoxious was heard screaming as they all landed on the floor.

"OW! MY ASS!" Waluigi screeched, being the only one to fall on his butt.

"START!" Yelled a female voice.

"AHHHHHH! WHERE ARE THESE WEIRD NOISES COMING FROM!?" Blooper screamed.

"Shut up and start defeating the boos! Don't let them get near Monty Mole!" Jojora ordered.

"Wait a second, how did this light bulb get into my hands? I don't remember holding it before we landed. Actually, how could we have gotten here anyways? There's no way a place like this exists underneath that stage, unless we went through some kind of portal, but again, how is that exactly possible? Does anyone have a reasonable explanation for this?" Monty Mole asked.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE (BLEEP) UP AND START MOVING ALREADY!?" Wendy screamed and shoved Monty forward right into a boo. He immediately got possessed and started moving toward the big boo.

"Oh my goodness, that white demon has taken over his body! Whatever shall we do!?" Luvbi cried.

"I'm pretty sure we thwack him to get the boo out!" Fly Guy answered then ran up to Monty Mole and punched him in the head, making him unpossessed now.

"OW! Why did you do that for? You could've given me a black eye!" Monty cried.

"It was the only way to get rid of the boo that took over your body, dearie! Now go forward, I simply refuse to lose the very first challenge!" Flurrie said as she blew the boos back with her gale force move.

"UGH! There's no way I can get rid of these boos since my headbonk move isn't working on them!" Goombario complained and tried to outrun the boos, but was suddenly flattened by a thwomp.

"OH MY GOD! What a beautiful shiny blue block! I MUST HAVE IT!" Ms. Mowz squealed and jumped on top of the Thwomp and tried to drag it with her.

"Ms. Mowz, stop! We need to focus on the challenge so we can win!" Mallow cried as he dragged the injured Goombario along with him. But the boos were too fast as one of them got to Goombario and possessed him. Mallow screamed and fell over, only to also get possessed by a boo that was right behind him.

"I-I don't know if I can hurt these boos! They're so scary and I don't know if my kicks will be strong enough!" Starlow wailed.

"Yeah, same here! I don't wanna do this anymore! I WANT MY MOM!" Blooper sobbed.

"Why did you even join this game if all you're gonna do is cry and be afraid of every single thing that comes at you? Talk about pathetic!" Pauline grunted and kicked a boo, making it disappear.

Blooper sighed and walked up to a boo. He prepared to punch it but he was too scared to actually do it. He took too long so he was possessed as well.

Waluigi punched boos here and there and he started getting tired. "Okay, how long is this stupid hallway!? I'm sick of seeing these boo's ugly faces!"

"You're the one to talk, you're just as ugly as they are!" Wendy said while karate chopping a boo.

Waluigi gave her a scowl, but then smirked as he got an idea. "HEY EVERYONE! WENDY IS POSSESSED! ATTACK HER!"

Wendy turned around to him. "Huh? I am not-"

There was suddenly a barrage of smacks and punches as all the non-possessed people ran over to her.

"YOW! STOP HITTING ME! I AM NOT POSSESSED YOU JERKS!" Wendy cried and accidentally ran off into the large boo and disappeared.

"That felt pretty damn good," Jojora snickered.

"Wait a second, where is Ms. Mowz at? Don't tell me she disappeared as well!" Flurrie gasped as she looked all over for the klepto.

"Uhh, you guys!? HELP! I don't have any extra arms to defend myself!" Monty Mole cried as Blooper, Mallow, and Goombario floated towards him.

"Don't worry dude, I shall rescue you!" Fly Guy cheered then he zoomed towards the possessed players...only to completely miss and crash into the wall instead.

Pauline facepalmed herself. "God, this team is a (BLEEP)ing mess!" She then ran over to help out but a thwomp came out of nowhere and crushed her legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! (BLEEP)ING MOTHER(BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Pauline shrilled in pain. The large boo caught up to her and engulfed her in, making her disappear.

"I'm not sure whether to laugh or cringe..." Jojora said, wide eyed. While she was distracted, a boo came up behind her and possessed her as well.

"Come on now! We can't lose the very first challenge!" Waluigi commanded and ran towards the possessed people. Waluigi did a high jump kick to the back of Blooper's head, successfully unpossessing him, albeit hurting him too.

"OWWWWWWW! MY HEAD! WAAAHHHHH!" Blooper cried and fell over to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I have a question, have you ever thought of buying less pointy elf shoes? I mean, did you ever think of the fact that you could possibly really hurt someone with those?" Monty asked.

"I swear to god, if ONE more thing comes out of your mouth, I am going to shove this 'elf shoe' up your (BLEEP)!" Waluigi grunted.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, JOJORA! DO NOT LET THIS DEMON FROM THE UNDERWHERE TAKE CONTROL OF YOU!" Luvbi shrilled as she repeatedly smacked Jojora.

"STOP IT ALREADY! THE BOO IS OUT OF ME!" Jojora screamed.

"Um...p-please don't hurt me! SOMEONE, HELP!" Starlow shrieked as a bunch of boos started coming for her. She kept on backing away until she found herself engulfed in the big boo and disappeared. Blooper was too busy crying over his injury that he didn't see the big boo coming so he got engulfed in as well.

Flurrie bonked Goombario on the head, also making him unpossessed. "I do believe that's all of them now! We must hurry towards the end before anything worse happens!"

"Wait, I see something at the end! I think that's where you put the light bulb! RUN M&M, RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Fly Guy cheered and Monty scattered off towards the big pedestal at the end of the hallway, barely avoiding the other boos. He jumped on to it and inserted the bulb into the socket and suddenly a bright light flashed throughout the room, eliminating all the boos. The remaining team members cheered, glad that it was all finally over. Another trap door suddenly opened and the players screamed as they fell down into an abyss, and eventually ended up back into the game room with the other players that were caught by the big boo.

"Congratulations, Team Obnoxious! You guys, by some miracle, managed to complete the mini-game without having everyone completely fail!" Mario said and the audience cheered for them.

"Well, we would've had better luck if someone here didn't try to get everyone to attack me for no good reason!" Wendy got into Waluigi's face.

"What can I say? No one likes you, so therefore, I don't think anyone actually cares," Waluigi scowled and turned away from her.

"I think the real blame here is Ms. Mowz. She's the one who completely lost focus of the game and tried to steal that 500 pound thwomp!" Mallow accused.

"Hey! It's not my fault that thwomps are so good looking! Plus, they have really smooth skin...err...texture, too!" Ms. Mowz cried.

"Team Idiot, you're up next. The bulb of magical wonders shall randomly be given to...Sushie!" Luigi said.

"YES! No fighting for me! Hahaha!" Sushie cheered.

"You wouldn't have been of much help anyways since the only thing you're good at is squirting water," Lakilester growled. The audience then threw a bunch of garbage at him while the rest of the players laughed at his demise.

"HEY! Why does everyone always pick on my boyfriend? There are worse people in the world to make fun of!" Lakilulu cried.

"Yeah...like you!" Morton laughed and so did everyone else again.

"Okay, time to get a move on with the mini-game so we can get this unnecessarily long episode overwith already! You guys need 4 or less people eliminated in the mini-game if you want to win!" Mario grumbled and pulled the same string that came down before. Team Idiot fell down the trapdoor and landed in the same area the previous team was in before.

"START!" Yelled a female voice.

"WOW! Look at that humongous boo, you guys! I wonder if I can zap it to make it go away?" Watt asked.

"WATT, NO!" Yelled the entire team, but it was too late as Watt got herself engulfed in the boo and disappeared.

"You've gotta be kidding me! We're not even 30 seconds in and we've already lost a player!" Toadette cried.

"GAAAAAHHHHHH! I shall not lose this stupid game! TASTE MY SPIKES, BITCHES!" Lakilester roared and started throwing out a bunch of spiky balls that he got from who knows where all over the place.

Geno shrieked and dodged one of the spike balls. "Hey, watch where you're throwing those things! You could hurt someone!"

"Don't bother with him, Geno. He's in his own little world," Birdo said.

"Ooh, I've got an idea! Hey Wiggler, you have a fat ass!" Morton randomly yelled.

Wiggler gasped then his entire body turned red. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU STUPID (BLEEP)!? I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" He then charged and ran all over the place, smashing into everyone, including the boos, which made them disappear.

"Um, I think I'm just gonna go hide in my shell so I can avoid all this insanity," Kooper said to himself and quickly got into his shell. Wiggler crashed into his shell, making it spin and bounce against the walls all over the place.

"This is absolutely crazy! Lakilester, protect me!" Lakilulu cried, holding on to her 'boyfriend' for dear life from the mad Wiggler and the out of control shell.

"OW! Let go of me, your nails are super long!" Lakilester yelled. The angry Wiggler came at them out of nowhere and bashed into them, making both of them fall into the big boo and disappear.

Dixie jumped on to the blue thwomp and calmed herself down. "I thought we were playing Running of the Bulb, not Running of the Psycho and Shell!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Birdo shrieked, getting knocked over from the shell hitting her feet. She fell over into Boshi and landed on top of him.

"Oh! Birdo! I had no idea you were into me like that!" Boshi laughed. Birdo then smacked him and immediately stood up.

"I told you to stay away from me, Boshi! I don't know what kind of game you wanna play here, but I want no part of it, and I mean it!" Birdo demanded.

"Who says I want you as a part of my 'game'? I think you're being a little TOO paranoid, Birdo...or maybe it's something else..." Boshi said with a smirk.

"Ah! I don't know where to go! Dixie, where are you? I NEED HELP!" Toadette squealed, terrified to move because of the shell and angry Wiggler running around everywhere.

Dixie hesitated for a moment, but she jumped back down to help anyways. Unfortunately, she was too slow in getting back up so a boo possessed her right away. Toadette saw this, screamed, and ran for her life, and then accidentally crashed into Wiggler, knocking them both out. Kooper's shell also eventually sped into the big boo and disappeared.

"Well well well, would you look at that? Most of the boos are gone! I expect a bunch of thanks afterwards!" Morton said in pride.

"I hate to admit it, but you really wiped out most of the enemies here! Still, having Wiggler go haywire was a bit too dangerous and risky..." Birdo said.

"But 4 of our players are gone though! We need to make sure no one else is close to that cloud of mist back there!" Sushie wailed.

"You guys? I could use some help here! The big boo is getting closer and we can't let Toadette and Wiggler touch it!" Geno said as he slowly dragged Toadette's body away.

"Ooh, I can do this! Watch out, kiddies!" Petey cheered and waddled over to Wiggler. He picked the caterpillar up and threw him towards the end of the hallway.

"...Well...that's one way of moving someone, I guess..." Geno raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, why is the monkey girl floating towards me and looking like she wants to kill me!? Is she racist against fish or something?" Sushie shrieked.

Petey gasped. "SHE'S POSSESSED AND IS TRYING TO STEAL THE BULB! FLY AWAY SUSHIE, FLY AWAY!" He ran over to the fish, picked her up, and also threw her at the end of the hallway. Sushie crashed into the wall and dropped the bulb, which landed perfectly into the socket below. A bright light flashed throughout the room, getting rid of the remaining boos and unpossessing Dixie.

"YES! WE DID IT! WE WON! YAHOO!" Geno cheered and danced all over the place.

"Dixie! Are you okay? What was it like being possessed?" Toadette asked.

"...Well, it was like, I was here...but not HERE, you know? I think that if I were to be high on cocaine, that's probably what it would feel like," Dixie shivered.

Another trap door opened and the remaining players down it and landed back in the game room with the others.

"Congratulations Team Idiot, you have won immunity!" Mario applauded and so did the audience.

"Oh yay, I'm so happy! I'm so glad we won the first challenge!" Lakilulu cheered.

"You did nothing to help! You don't get to cheer!" Boshi yelled, making her cry again.

"As for you, Team Obnoxious...one of you is about to be sent home by the viewers pretty soon..." Luigi said in suspense.

"Oh, I'm not worried. We all know who's going home," Waluigi sneered at Wendy. She stuck out her tongue in response.

"So, viewers! Vote on Kaiimi's poll on her profile for who you want gone! Your options to vote are Wendy, Pauline, Jojora, Flurrie, Ms. Mowz, Starlow, Luvbi, Monty Mole, Goombario, Fly Guy, Blooper, Mallow, and Waluigi. If you don't have an account, then you are free to submit your vote via review. See you all next time!" Mario said.

EOC.

Well, you heard Mario! Get to voting! :P


	3. KABOOM!

**Author's Edit: For some reason, fanfiction isn't allowing me to post the poll on my profile since I get a blank page whenever I press 'Create Poll' so you all can just vote for who you want in your reviews for this time.**

**Team Obnoxious: Wendy, Pauline, Jojora, Flurrie, Ms. Mowz, Starlow, Luvbi, Monty Mole, Goombario, Fly Guy, Blooper, Mallow, Waluigi**

**Team Idiot: Toadette, Dixie, Birdo, Watt, Sushie, Lakilulu, Lakilester, Morton, Boshi, Wiggler, Petey, Geno, Kooper**

"Aaaaaaaand welcome back to Mario Party Deluxe! The votes are in, and we've got 16 of them! Thanks to everyone who voted and reviewed!" Mario said.

"Don't even bother with the vote reveal, Mario. We all know Wendy is going home so you might as well kick her flabby ass out right now!" Pauline laughed.

"Yeah! Get rid of her now and I bet a bunch more viewers will be tuning in since no one can stand her!" Waluigi added.

"Hahaha! Wendy is so ugly that she must've been born on a highway since that's where most accidents happen!" Jojora giggled and a few others laughed.

"(BLEEP) YOU ALL! YOU GUYS CAN GO (BLEEP) YOURSELVES AND DIE IN A (BLEEP)ING FIRE FOR ALL I CARE!" Wendy screamed and her entire face turned red.

"You guys need to stop being so rude to her! You're no better than she is by making these unnecessary mean insults!" Starlow intervened.

"*COUGH*ASSKISSER*COUGH*" Lakilester blurted.

"As fun as watching people argue with each other is, we really do need to move on to the voting results. The people with zero votes are Goombario, Waluigi, Jojora, Ms. Mowz, and Starlow," Mario announced.

"I knew that I would get zero votes before it was even announced," Goombario smirked.

"Wh-what!? Someone voted for me!? But...why? What did I do wrong!?" Blooper freaked out.

"Oh calm down for once in your life, geez! You only got one vote!" Mario rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, I'm a bit shocked that I was voted for. I can't really think of anything that I did to deserve it..." Mallow spoke.

"It's simple, you're too nice for reality TV. When people watch reality TV, they expect to see heaps of drama, which is why I am positive I didn't get the most votes!" Pauline scoffed and flipped her hair back.

"And she's right, she also got one vote along with Fly Guy, Monty, and Flurrie!" Luigi said.

"Oh joy! I get to have more screentime!" Flurrie cheered and clapped her hands.

"WHAT!? How many votes could I have possibly gotten!? This is completely absurd!" Luvbi said in frustration.

"Will you people just freaking calm down already? Geez...Luvbi, you're safe with 3 votes," Mario said.

"Oh wow! I didn't think the final 2 would come down to Wendy and Mallow of all people! This is definitely a series of unpredictable events which no one could have ever seen coming unless you're psychic or work on the show!" Monty Mole gasped. Everyone rolled their eyes at him again.

"You're going down, Wendy! There is no way Mallow got more votes than you!" Jojora laughed. Wendy actually felt nervous and gulped in suspense.

"I don't understand! How could I have gotten so many votes? Can someone tell me what I did wrong!?" Mallow cried.

"And the person with 4 votes, who is going home right now is...neither of you! We have a tie!" Mario said. Everyone else gasped in shock. Blooper gasped so hard that he fell to the floor.

"DAMNIT! I WANT THIS BITCH GONE ALREADY!" Waluigi stomped the floor in anger.

"So, for the tiebreaker, since there isn't enough time to do a challenge to determine who will go home, we shall use randomdotorg. Basically, we will put both names into the site and then press RANDOMIZE. Whoever's name appears at the top will be the one going home. Are you guys ready for this? YOU ALL EXCITED? CAN YOU FEEL THE TENSION RUNNING THROUGH THE AIR?" Luigi asked in excitement.

"JUST DO THE RANDOMIZER ALREADY!" Everyone else yelled in impatience.

"Okay okay, gosh!" Luigi sighed and on the big screen in the back, showed a site with a large white box. Wendy and Mallow's names were typed in and the cursor moved to the Randomize button and clicked on it. These were the results:

1. Mallow

2. Wendy

(And yes, I actually used randomdotorg for this so there was no bias involved)

Everyone's jaws dropped. They couldn't believe that the most disgusting person in the room made it through while the nice guy didn't.

"YES! SERVES YOU LOSERS RIGHT! I AIN'T GOING NOWHERE!" Wendy cackled.

"Mallow, I'm sorry, but your extremely short journey ends here. You are the first eliminated contestant on Mario Party Deluxe and you must leave now," Luigi said in sympathy.

"B-b-b-but...I don't understand! What did I do wrong to get so many votes!? This is completely unfair! Wendy should be the one that's gone!" Mallow cried.

"Yeah, I call BS! Re-count the votes, there is no way Mallow got that many!" Geno protested.

"Will you get over it already? Your pac-man lookalike friend is out of the game! Sayonara!" Mario said and pressed a red button on a small control panel he had. Mallow was suddenly shot through the ceiling by a spring pad from under the floor.

* * *

**Team Obnoxious - Girls' Hotel Room**

Pauline kicked the door open, grabbed her left shoe and threw it at the wall.

"UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT (BLEEP)ING (BLEEP) IS STILL HERE! WHERE IS MY (BLEEP)ING MILKY WAY CANDY AT!?" Pauline roared and rummaged through her belongings while the rest of the girls came in.

"I told you all I'd be going all the way. I'm going to be coming at everyone here like a dark horse!" Wendy laughed.

"I wouldn't get so cocky yet. That was just the first elimination, so there will be PLENTY more where that came from," Jojora smirked.

"Yes, but we must make sure that we try to win the rest of the challenges! We can't risk losing another person otherwise the other team is going to dominate us!" Flurrie said.

"Wendy isn't a person, okay? She's a creature who likes to screw over and irritate anyone that she can! She's practically a demon!" Jojora accused.

"I don't believe in that mumbo jumbo humba wumba stuff though, so I'll just stick with creature for now," Ms. Mowz said while putting a small pot plant into her sack of stolen stuff.

Pauline finally found her Milky Way candy bar, unwrapped it, and took a large bite. "Ahhh...now I feel better..."

"I know not all of you like each other that much, but we still need to work together to obtain our much needed victory! With the power of team work, we can do anything!" Starlow cheered.

"The power of team work? Who are you, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Pauline scoffed.

**Team Obnoxious - Boys Hotel Room**

"Poor Mallow...he shall be missed...may he rest in peace..." Fly Guy sighed.

"Uhh, you do realize that he isn't dead, right? Besides, there's a chance he'll come back later in the game at the merge. Maybe the viewers will sympathize with him and give him a second chance?" Goombario shrugged.

"I sure do hope so! Wendy scares me, she reminds me of Freddy Kreuger!" Blooper shivered.

"She needs to be taken down! What do you guys say we purposely lose the next challenge so the viewers will be able to vote her off successfully this time?" Waluigi suggested.

"No no no, terrible idea! You saw what just happened, nobody was expecting Mallow to get so many votes! If we lose again, then another player who we can actually stand could just so happen to get a large number of votes and be eliminated as well! We can't risk it!" Monty objected.

"He's right. What a stupid idea, Waluigi. I thought you were smarter than that!" Goombario criticized.

"I've got an idea! Why don't we get a grenade and throw it in the girls' room, and hope that one of the dead girls ends up being Wendy!?" Fly Guy excitedly suggested. Everyone else gave him blank stares.

**Team Idiot - Girls' Hotel Room**

"Well, that was a very dramatic elimination! I'm so glad that we don't have that beast on our team!" Sushie scoffed.

"Which one? The Koopaling, the slut, the blue fairy, or the stick man?" Birdo joked and the other girls laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD BIRDO, YOU ARE HILARIOUS! THAT WAS BRILLIANT! WOO!" Lakilulu laughed harder than the rest, which caused the other girls to quiet down and glare at her.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Dixie yelled and Lakilulu immediately shut her mouth.

"Oh...s-sorry Dixie...that was just really funny..." Lakilulu lowered her head.

"Well, you don't get to laugh because you completely sucked last challenge! Plus, your face scares me!" Toadette spat.

"EXCUSE ME? Uh, I'm pretty sure I'm not the one who purposely ran into the giant boo!" Lakilulu pointed to Watt.

"Yeah, but with Watt, at least we know what to expect from her. With you...you're just...sickening!" Sushie gagged and rushed to the bathroom.

"You're all nothing but a bunch of bullies! I don't understand why it's so hard for you guys to be nice to me for once!" Lakilulu sobbed again and ran out into the hallway.

"Wait a second, has that girl been on our team this entire time!?" Watt gasped.

**Team Idiot - Boys Hotel Room**

"I still can't believe that my best friend is already gone...what did he do to make people vote him off?" Geno said in frustration.

"Awww, it's okay! I'll be your new best friend!" Petey said and hugged Geno super tight.

"PETEY...CAN'T...BREATHE!" Geno squealed.

"Will you stop going on about your boyfriend already? He's gone, build a bridge and get over it!" Morton yelled.

"Well, if he's gonna build a bridge then he's gonna need A LOT of supplies and money to do it," Kooper spoke.

"When did you become so stupid?" Lakilester rolled his eyes.

"Probably around the same time you became an extreme douchebag," Boshi snickered.

"Hey, loser! Say something like that to me again and I'll shove those sunglasses down your throat!" Lakilester threatened.

"All of this negativity is so exhausting! Petey, give me some of your juices! I'm gonna need A LOT to drink if I have to stay in this atmosphere!" Wiggler demanded.

"Why are you acting like that stuff is alcohol? I mean, if you REALLY wanna get wasted, just come to my castle's basement, there's tons of beer and wine there," Morton suggested.

"You mean the same basement that Bowser holds all his slaves in? Yeah, that's definitely not going to be traumatizing..." Boshi scowled.

"SHUT UP! THAT'S JUST A RUMOR!" Morton wailed.

* * *

The 25 players walked back on to the stage as the crowd cheered wildly for them.

"Kooper! Geno! Over here!" Dixie called out. The boys walked over to her.

"What is it, Dixie?" Kooper asked.

"I want you two to join an alliance with me, Toadette, and Birdo. You two are the only other people on this team that actually seem trustworthy and not annoying or stupid. With this alliance, we can possibly go all the way to at least the merge and no one else can know!" Dixie whispered to them.

"An alliance, eh? Well...I don't know...what's the catch?" Geno asked in suspicion.

"The only catch is that I'm leader of this alliance and I make the rules and plans," Dixie answered. Kooper and Geno looked at each other then back at her.

"Hmm, ok. I wanna join in. This seems like it could be fun," Kooper blandly replied.

"Errr...I guess...I'll join. I'm not a big fan of alliances but you girls seem to be head strong so I guess it's worth the risk," Geno smiled.

"Welcome back to Mario Party Deluxe, the game where literally almost everyone hates each other! Let's just skip all the boring, filler dialogue and get on to the mini-game selection so I can go drink some Hawaiian Punch. The category this time is Mario Party 2. Randomizer, do yo' thang!" Mario said. Everyone looked to the big screen in the back and the words BOMBS AWAY suddenly popped up.

"Aaaaand you guys will be playing Bombs Away!" Luigi said.

"No duh. We're not blind, we can read the stupid screen!" Wendy growled.

"Shut your piehole!" Mario retorted and the crowd gasped in shock, including Wendy.

"Damn Mario! I had no idea you could be so ruthless!" Pauline winked.

"Wait a second...DID SOMEONE SAY BOMBS!?" Bombette screamed from the audience and randomly exploded, making the crowd scream.

Luigi smacked his forehead. "Can we PLEASE just get a move on!? Now, this mini-game will include both teams participating. However, Team Idiot, since you have one more player than the other team, you're gonna have to let someone sit out so it will be fair."

"Lakilulu can sit out!" Everyone on the team yelled.

"NO! I wanna help out and actually feel like a part of the team for once! PLEASE LET ME JOIN!" Lakilulu annoyingly pleaded.

"Fine. Watt can sit out then because she's dumber than a domestic turkey!" Morton accused.

"You jerk! I am a lot smarter than you think I am so I would shut up if I were you, Wiggler!" Watt yelled.

"Uhh...Watt? I'M Wiggler. That's Morton who you just talked to..." Wiggler spoke. An awkward silence ensued right after that.

"Oh for crying out loud, I'll be the one to sit out! Besides, it's that time of the month for me and I really don't feel like getting violent right now!" Birdo said.

"Wait a second...YOU'RE A GIRL!?" Petey gasped.

"Alright then! The rules of Bombs Away are simple: 1. You will all be placed on a tipsy island in the middle of the ocean. The goal is to get as many players on the opposite team shoved into the water as possible. 2. There will be a ship nearby also shooting bombs onto the island, making it harder to move around and such so watch out for those or you'll also be eliminated. 3. Whichever team has the most players remaining after 1 minute wins immunity. Good luck everyone and have fun beating the crap out of each other!" Luigi cheered. He pulled on the same string from before and everyone except Birdo fell down another trap door that somehow transported them onto a tiny island in the middle of the ocean.

"START!" Yelled a female voice.

"(BEEP) YOU ALL!" Lakilester roared and started throwing his spike balls all over the place.

"OWWWWW! HIT ME RIGHT IN THE EAR!" Blooper cried and accidentally fell off the island into the water.

"We need to get rid of that cloud guy! Not only is he super annoying, but he's also a threat!" Luvbi yelled.

"Leave it to me!" Pauline replied and took off one of her shoes and threw it towards Lakilester. However, her aim was off and it Ms. Mowz in the face instead, knocking her off the island.

"Whoops...that was definitely not suppose to happen..." Pauline cringed.

"Hey Jojora, I met your ex-boyfriend at the mall last month. He told me that you have a pimple the size of a walnut on your back and that it disgusted him so much, he puked all over you!" Dixie said with a smirk.

"Why the hell would you say something like that on national TV you stupid (BLEEP)!?" Jojora raged and tried to lunge at Dixie, but she swiftly dodged her attack and Jojora accidentally dove into the waters.

"The bombs are coming!" Fly Guy shouted. A few bombs that were shot from the ship landed on and around the island, shaking it a lot.

"WOOOOOAAAAAHHHH! HELP ME! I'M LOSING CONTROL!" Morton cried and slid off the island.

"I apologize in advance for doing this, but our team must win no matter what!" Monty said and scratched Sushie in the arm with his long nails.

"YOWCH! Oh my god, am I bleeding!? Oh, no, I'm not bleeding...but still, ow!" Sushie wailed. While she was distracted by her pain, Luvbi pushed Sushie off the island.

"GALE FORCE!" Flurrie yelled and attempted to blow the others off the island.

"GAH! PETEY, GET RID OF THAT OBESE CHICK RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S FAT ENOUGH TO WITHSTAND HER WIND POWER!" Boshi demanded.

"Excuse me, did you just call me fat!? OH HELL NO!" Petey pouted.

"Sorry dude, but looks like you're the next one out! SUPER SPEEDY FLY GUY, COMING AT YOU AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!" Fly Guy yelled as he tried to ram into Petey but a bomb blasted him away into the water before he could touch him.

Petey ran up to Flurrie and threw up mud all over her, making her stop blowing.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FACE!? WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS!? THIS DOES NOT FEEL LIKE LOTION OR MOISTURIZER!" Flurrie screamed and jumped into the water to wash off the mud.

"Flurrie, you idiot! You're suppose to STAY on the island!" Waluigi yelled and then pushed Watt off with ease since she was too busy looking at a cloud in the sky.

Geno ran up to Starlow and pushed her in hopes of getting her off the island but it didn't work.

"Ouchies! You hurt me!" Starlow started to sob.

Geno immediately looked concerned. "I...I'm sorry! I was just trying to win the game! I didn't mean to do any harm!"

Starlow walked towards him and Geno started to back away in fear. "How would you like it if someone else pushed you that hard, huh? I thought you were one of the nice guys!"

"I...I am a nice guy! I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to hurt you!" Geno pleaded. He ended up backing away too far and ended up falling off the island.

"TAKE THIS! AND THAT! AND THIS! AND THAT!" Toadette repeatedly yelled while kicking Pauline's shin. Pauline gave her a blank stare as her kicks didn't hurt her at all and simply kicked the toad girl off the island like she was a basketball. She then felt a tap on her shoulder.

"THIS IS FOR CALLING ME A LOSER AND A WENCH!" Lakilulu roared and did an uppercut to Pauline's face, making her stumble into the water.

30 SECONDS LEFT. REMAINING PLAYERS:

Team Obnoxious- Wendy, Starlow, Luvbi, Monty, Goombario, Waluigi

Team Idiot- Dixie, Lakilulu, Lakilester, Boshi, Wiggler, Petey, Kooper

"Giddy up, caterpillar! Get into psycho mode and run over these jerks!" Lakilester yelled as he hopped on to Wiggler's back.

"No, I refuse to do so! Someone could seriously get hurt!" Wiggler cried.

"I SAID GIDDY UP YOU MOOD SWINGING FREAK!" Lakilester raged and tugged on Wiggler's flower. The caterpillar screeched and his body turned red.

"OWWWWW! YOU STUPID (BLEEP) (BLEEP)! DON'T YOU EVER (BLEEP)ING TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU (BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)!" Wiggler screamed and started running all over the place.

"Everyone, avoid the raging caterpillar!" Goombario yelped.

"Oh, I'm not too worried about that. I can simply use my pony tail twirl move to avoid him," Dixie grinned in confidence. She was then blasted by a bomb into the water.

"Holy crap, this dude is literally a freaking monster! Why hasn't the FBI locked him up yet!?" Wendy cried and jumped out of the mad caterpillar's path.

"Whew...that was a close one..." Wendy sighed in relief. She then felt something weird on her head. She looked up to find that Boshi snatched her pink bow.

"Whoopsie! My bad!" Boshi snickered as he flicked her bow into the water.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU BASTARD! I CAN'T BE SEEN WITHOUT MY PRECIOUS BOW!" Wendy whined and dove into the water to try to retrieve it.

Boshi laughed even harder then turned around to find Wiggler charging right at him. He didn't even have time to gasp. Wiggler rammed into him and they both, along with Lakilester, fell into the water.

"Are you seriously going to try to get me out, Kooper?" Goombario questioned with a raised brow.

"Um, well, yeah. We ARE trying to win too you know," Kooper answered.

"I don't think you have the guts to do it!" Goombario threatened.

Kooper growled a bit and pushed Goombario, but it wasn't very hard at all.

"That's all you got? Ha! Let me show you how it's done!" Goombario scoffed and headbutted into Kooper, but it also wasn't very hard.

"Um...was that it?" Kooper asked. Goombario sighed and lowered his head in embarassment.

"Let's just face it, we're both too weak to do challenges like this. But it's worse for me since I have no arms!" The braniac sobbed.

"HERE COMES THE BIG ONE!" Petey called out, pointing to a huge green bullet bill heading straight for the island.

"HOLY (BLEEP)! I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Waluigi screamed for his life and jumped off the island.

"You guys, we need to jump right before it hits the island! If we don't, then we are positively done for!" Luvbi advised.

"Mom, if I somehow don't survive this, I need to tell you something important right now! I WANNA MOVE OUT ALREADY!" Monty yelled. The green bullet bill blasted into the island and most of the players jumped, or attempted to at least. Kooper jumped too early and was blown away Hollywood style into the water. Petey was too heavy to jump high so he also got blown away and created a humongous splash when he landed in the water. If he were any bigger, he would've created a tidal wave that could flood an entire beach. Everyone else managed to be safe from the explosion.

"FINISH!" Yelled the same female announcer from before.

The end results were Luvbi, Starlow, Monty, and Goombario remaining from Team Obnoxious and only Lakilulu remaining from Team Idiot.

"Oh my gosh, we totally did it! We won you guys! I am so happy, I could sing my heart out!" Starlow wildly cheered.

"Please don't, for the sake of our hearing..." Goombario scowled.

The players were magically transported back onto the stage room by methods none of you shall ever know.

"And the winners are Team Obnoxious! Congratulations you guys, you get immunity!" Luigi announced.

"Woohoo! I knew we could make a comeback! Give me five, everyone!" Fly Guy cheered and accidentally slapped all his teammates in the face.

"As for Team Idiot...all of you are up for elimination. The viewers will be voting one of you out!" Mario said.

"Ugh! I didn't think we would lose already! This is without a doubt all your fault, Lakilester! If it wasn't for you trying to get Wiggler to go insane and try to kill everyone, we might've had a chance!" Morton yelled.

"How was I suppose to know it would fail!? At least I actually got someone out, unlike you, who seems to have no balance whatsoever!" Lakilester retorted.

"I'm so ashamed of myself...I can't believe I let myself get out so easily..." Geno whispered.

"Aww, I can't believe we lost! Thanks for nothing, Lakilolo!" Watt huffed.

"EXCUSE ME? First off, it's Lakilulu, secondly, I actually tried to win, thirdly, I got rid of a person AND was the last one standing, and fourthly, you were gazing off into the sky and got yourself out so don't go there with me, girlfriend!" Lakilulu grunted.

"I'm not feeling very huggy right now..." Petey said.

"So viewers, vote for whoever you want gone and we will see you next time!" Mario said.

EOC.

You know what to do.


	4. Hot As Ice

**Team Obnoxious: Wendy, Pauline, Jojora, Flurrie, Ms. Mowz, Starlow, Luvbi, Monty Mole, Goombario, Fly Guy, Blooper, Waluigi**

**Team Idiot: Toadette, Dixie, Birdo, Watt, Sushie, Lakilulu, Lakilester, Morton, Boshi, Wiggler, Petey, Geno, Kooper**

"Aaaaaaand welcome back to Mario Party Deluxe, the only reality show in the Mushroom Kingdom where you're bound to see swearing and fights galore! We have got 12 votes this time, with 1 of them being from a PM so thank you to everyone who voted!" Mario said.

"Everyone had better voted for Lakilester, the worst person in this room! Him and his ugly strand of green hair need to leave the country already!" Morton yelled.

"Oh, are we not hopping on the Lakilulu hate bandwagon anymore?" Sushie questioned.

"I personally find the cloud douche over there worse than his girlfriend. At least she isn't rude for no reason!" Birdo accused.

"Says the girl with the humongous mouth! You could eat a tiger with that thing! Or is it actually a black hole that leads into a demon dimension?" Lakilester said.

"You seriously need to get a life, Lakilester. And a brain while you're at it," Boshi defended.

"Can we just get on with the votes already? It's obvious to everyone that the annoying people on this team got the most votes!" Toadette said while filing her nails.

"Not quite so, Toadette. The people with zero votes are Birdo, Watt, Sushie, Boshi, Geno, and Kooper. Everyone else got at least one," Luigi replied.

"WHAT? Me and Toadette got a vote!? Oh no, I hope one of us isn't eliminated! I don't know what I would do if I lost my bestie this soon!" Dixie cried.

"Quit your complaining! Besides, there's no reason for the viewers to vote you out yet. Lakilester is the one who's going down tonight!" Morton laughed.

"Will you stop talking about me already? Go find someone else to obsess about!" Lakilester pouted.

"Wow. I have succeeded in not getting a vote. I thought that I would've been the first to go since I'm as bland as a pair of beige curtains so I guess I'm pretty lucky," Kooper stated.

*Awkward silence*

"...Yeeeaaaahhhhh...anyways...the people who got one vote are Toadette, Dixie, Petey, and Lakilulu so you four are safe," Mario announced.

"Yayyyyyy! We get to stay for another day! We are totally giving each other manicures as a means of celebration!" Toadette cheered.

"YEAH BOI! Did you hear that, Wiggler!? I'M SAFE! DO DO DO DO DOO!" Petey danced all around the stage while everyone else had freaked out expressions.

"Um...yeah...that's...nice..." Wiggler awkwardly responded.

"Oh good, I'm still in! You don't deserve to get out Laki, so I hope we'll stay together just a little bit longer!" Lakilulu said in hope.

"MY NAME IS NOT LAKI, IT'S LAKILESTER! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT TO GET IT IN YOUR DAMN HEAD!?" Lakilester roared, making Lakilulu cry yet again.

"That is one hell of an abusive relationship!" Waluigi commented.

"Now...the remaining two people are Morton and Lakilester. The person with just two votes and staying is...Morton! Lakilester, you are out with six votes!" Mario said and the audience applauded.

"YES! THERE IS A GOD! SEE YOU LATER, LOSER!" Morton laughed.

"Oh noooooooo! Lakilester...I...I'm so sorry! Whatever shall we do!?" Lakilulu weeped.

"You know what? (BLEEP) this competition and (BLEEP) you too, Lakilulu! I never should've gone here in the first place! YOU ALL CAN GO KISS MY FAT, YELLOW ASS!" Lakilester screamed and stormed off. Lakilulu cried once again for the 100th time in a row.

"Eww, no thanks, I'd rather go kiss Wendy's," Goombario gagged.

**Team Obnoxious - Girls' Hotel Room**

Pauline was rummaging through her belongings in panic. "WHERE THE HELL ARE ALL MY MILKY WAY CANDY BARS AT!? I PACKED FIVE OF THEM IN HERE AND THEY'RE ALL SUDDENLY GONE! HOW COULD THEY ALL JUST DISAPPEAR IF I ONLY HAD ONE OF THEM!?"

"Will you shut your (BLEEP)ing mouth already!? Who cares if your stupid candy is stolen, if you're that hungry, then find something in the fridge to munch on!" Jojora spat.

"NO, I WON'T SHUT UP! Milky Way is the only candy I'll ever eat and it always manages to calm me down in times of stress! You clearly have no idea how amazing it tastes!" Pauline retorted.

"I have never seen someone so upset over stolen candy before. When I was desperate to eat food, I would simply go to the market and buy out half the food there! The employees would always thank me for paying them so much money, because let's face it, money makes the world go round!" Luvbi bragged.

"I simply cannot disagree with that, my dear! How else do you think I maintained this gorgeous face and body? Plastic surgery!" Flurrie laughed.

"What is this I hear about stolen candy!?" Ms. Mowz yelled as she ran into the room.

"YOU!" Pauline pointed at the klepto. "YOU STOLE MY MILKY WAYS DIDN'T YOU!? YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO IS OBSESSED WITH STEALING SO IT HAD TO HAVE BEEN YOU!"

"HUH? B-b-b-b-but I didn't steal a single thing from you! Why would I steal from someone who could practically make my life a living hell? I'm not that stupid! Just look in my bag, no Milky Ways are in there!" Ms. Mowz shrieked.

"Ms. Mowz seems genuine about this. Though, I wonder why someone would steal candy bars when there's plenty of other healthy and nutritious food laying around?" Starlow questioned.

Wendy walked into the room. "HEY! Why the hell do I hear screaming when I'm not involved!?"

Pauline gasped then gritted her teeth. "It was you then! You were the one whole stole my Milky Ways! Of course, how could I not have seen it in the first place!?"

"Excuse me? Are you seriously accusing me of stealing your precious candy bars? HA! That is so damn low, even for you!" Wendy scoffed.

"Mark my words, Wendy. I'm going to make the rest of your days here absolute chaos. If I thought I hated you before...ho ho, you have no idea what else I have in store for you," Pauline threatened and pushed her out of the way as she exited the room.

"I can't believe this! She's making a big freaking deal over some candy bars! I didn't know we were still in kindergarten!" Wendy pouted.

"Did you actually steal them though?" Luvbi asked.

"NO I DIDN'T! Why the hell would I even touch her stuff in the first place? Besides, Milky Ways are so gross, Kit-Kats are where it's at!" Wendy replied.

"Well if it wasn't you, then it surely must've been someone else here. I smell a mystery!" Ms. Mowz said and began sniffing the entire room for no reason.

**Team Obnoxious - Boys Hotel Room**

"Hey guys, I'm curious about something. How would you rank each girl on our team from 1 to 10?" Waluigi asked.

"Rank them based on what? Teamwork? Attitude? Abilities? Voices? You're gonna have to be more specific!" Monty said.

Waluigi gave him a blank stare. "Rank them based on looks, DUH!"

"I don't judge people by their looks, I judge them by their personality. Just like how I judge you, Waluigi. You're a total cad," Goombario scowled.

"And you're nothing but an armless bone head who talks like he's from the (BLEEP)ing cast of The Big Bang Theory!" Waluigi retorted.

"Are you two ever gonna duke it out soon? Because I REALLY would love to see that!" Fly Guy excitedly said.

"No, no fighting please! Violence makes me queasy!" Blooper shrilled.

"Well, to answer your question from before, Waluigi, I'd say all of them are attractive in some way or another because I tend to see the beauty in everything and pick out the good qualities rather than focus on the bad parts so I refuse to rank them all individually as it would not be fair," Monty said.

"Were you just speaking another language, Monty? BECAUSE THAT WAS SO COOL!" Fly Guy cheered and did a frontflip in the air.

"Erm...I guess to answer the question...I find Starlow to be kinda cute..." Blooper shyly admitted.

"Starlow, eh? Hmm...I could see it happening. You two do have similar personalities from what I've seen so far. Knowing Waluigi, he'll give Pauline an 11!" Goombario smirked.

"Your point? It's not my fault she's a total babe!" Waluigi rolled his eyes.

**Team Idiot - Girls' Hotel Room**

"Waaaaaahhh! I never thought that Lakilester could be eliminated so soon! Now I have no one here by my side! I'M ALL ALONE!" Lakilulu whined and dropped to her knees.

"I don't get why you're so upset for. He treated you like crap and you just sat there and took it. You should be happy that he's gone, especially considering no one wanted him here!" Birdo pointed out.

"Plus, he was a hazard to our team. Those spike balls he kept on throwing could've easily poked my eyes out!" Sushie wailed.

"-Sniff- I...I guess you're right. But...I have no friends now! Everyone here hates me so I'm all by myself!" Lakilulu cried.

"I'll be your friend!" Watt happily offered.

"R...really? You mean it?" Lakilulu asked in hope.

"Sure. I actually think you're the prettiest girl out of all us, Dixie!" Watt cheered.

"Um...I'M Dixie, Watt. The girl you're talking to is Lakilulu," Dixie corrected.

"Yes, we ALL know your name is Lakilulu, now stop bragging, gosh! It isn't even that cute of a name!" Watt pouted.

"HUH? But that's not...you know what? Nevermind. It's not even worth it," The monkey girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, my name isn't Dixie, it's Lakilulu! How could you not know that by now?" Lakilulu asked.

"Why are you trying to steal Lakilulu's name for? Dixie is so much more exotic sounding than that other word that sounds like a disease!" Watt said.

"But...but...WAAAAHHHHHH! THE ONE TIME I GET A FRIEND AND SHE CAN'T EVEN GET MY NAME RIGHT! WAAAAHHHHH!" Lakilulu cried yet again.

"Haha! Those two teaming up with each other should be quite hilarious. One's a dummy and the other is a lost cause," Birdo snickered.

**Team Idiot - Boys Hotel Room**

"Ahhhh! This rooms feels a lot more refreshing now that the lakitu from hell is gone!" Boshi cheered and laid on the ground while stretching his body out.

"Yep. One annoyance down and one more annoyance to go!" Morton smirked.

"Excuse me? You better not be talking about me!" Boshi grunted and got back up.

"You're damn right I am. There's only room for one alpha male on this team and you're nothing but a Yoshi clone anyways so your days are pretty much numbered from this point on," Morton said.

Boshi busted out in laughter. "This is a joke, right? You seriously think that you, of all people here, are an alpha!? BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Please! Even Kooper is more alpha than your wannabe self!"

"Is that so? Do I have to remind you of the fact that less people know who you are than with me? Face it Boshi, you're nothing but a filler. It was just a miracle that the producers decided to let you on. No one is checking for you, not even Birdo, who I've seen you desperately try to hit on!" Morton laughed.

"I-I-I-I've never tried to hit on her! Quit spouting lies you jackass!" Boshi's face started to turn red.

"Woah woah woah! Stop the madness, and spread the happiness people! If you're gonna smackdown, then at least do it like they did in Michael Jackson's 'Beat It' music video!" Petey yelled and moonwalked across the room.

"Hey Morton, when you say alpha, are you sure you're not actually meaning a humongous jerk?" Geno interrupted with a blank stare.

"Stay out of this, forgotten character number two! Unless you want this fist to blacken both of your eyes!" Morton threatened while cracking his knuckles.

"UGH! This room is too much for me right now! I'm gonna go take a walk and evade all this nastiness!" Wiggler pouted and walked out.

"I'm gonna go for a walk too. It looks like a sunny and warm day out so it will be nice to get some fresh air," Kooper plainly stated.

"Okay, but make sure to get a personality before you get back!" Morton called out.

* * *

"Welcome back to Mario Party Deluxe! We're gonna get on straight to the third challenge of the show...WITH HOPEFULLY NO INTERRUPTIONS!" Mario screamed the last part.

*Cricket noises*

"Mario, you seriously need a break from hosting. It's obvious you're going to turn into a diva sooner or later," Luigi sighed.

"Pffff! PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! Ha, yeah right! I am the most stable person on this show!" Mario said in pride.

"HA! That's a laugh!" Yelled an audience member.

"EXCUSE ME!? WHO THE (BLEEP) JUST SAID THAT!? REVEAL YOURSELF!" Mario angrily demanded.

"Okay, before another fight breaks out, let's move on to the next challenge! The category this time is Mario Party 3. The randomizer of doom...I-I mean the randomizer of...randomness will choose a mini-game for the contestants to play!" Luigi announced and the drumroll sounds started to play.

"YAH! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Blooper squealed.

The giant screen on the black wall revealed the words ICE RINK RISK.

"This is what you guys will be playing! Here are the rules: 1. You will all be thrown into a huge rink and a spiky shell will fall out of the sky and will slide everywhere. You guys' job is to avoid the shell and if you don't, then you're out! 2. Every 10 seconds another shell will be added in so the difficulty will increase. 3. Whichever team has the most players remaining at the end of 60 seconds wins immunity," Luigi explained.

"Ugh...just what I needed. Spikes and ice. What a terrifying combination!" Toadette freaked.

Mario pulled the same rope as before and a trapdoor opened under everyone, making them fall down another abyss and somehow landing in a giant ice rink in the middle of nowhere.

"START!" Yelled the female voice.

"WHO IS SAYING THAT!?" Blooper cried. Suddenly, a spiked shell dropped from the sky and landed on the ice rink, already sliding all over the place.

"Everyone, stay to the sides! It will be easier to avoid the shell!" Waluigi commanded.

Wendy tried backing away but she ended up bumping into Pauline by accident.

"OW! Get the hell away from me you tramp!" Pauline grunted and pushed Wendy forward.

"WOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHH!" Wendy cried and slid right into the shell, knocking her out of the rink.

"Way to go Pauline! You couldn't let go of your blimey grudge just for one challenge!" Luvbi yelled.

"Ooh, I have got a brilliant idea!" Flurrie said. She used her gale force move on the spiky shell and had it slide towards the other team. Team Idiot screamed and scattered and the shell ended up hitting Wiggler and Kooper, also knocking them out.

"HEY, THAT'S CHEATING! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Morton roared.

"They never said we couldn't though! Heh heh heh!" Jojora laughed.

"Oh! Well in that case...IT'S TIME FOR SLIP AND SLIDE!" Petey said and lunged forward then landed on the ice, making his entire body quickly slide forward towards Team Obnoxious.

"HOLY (BLEEP)! FAT PIRANHA PLANT COMING THROUGH!" Goombario cried and the team scattered. Petey crashed into Blooper, right into the wall. The shell slid towards Jojora and knocked her out of the rink along with Waluigi who's lanky legs weren't enough to escape the shell from hell.

"I don't understand something, how can a shell that small of a size be able to simply just make anyone fly out into the air like they were being blown away from an explosion? Doesn't this defy the laws of physics?" Monty questioned. While overthinking the situation yet again, he was also knocked out of the rink by the shell.

"Haha! We have totally got this one!" Dixie smirked. Another shell was thrown into the rink and it smashed into Dixie just as it landed.

"AHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE!" Toadette shrilled and ran around aimlessly then bumped into Pauline.

"Ouch! Ugh, why are all these lessor bitches bumping into me!?" Pauline pouted and then got hit by the shell and Toadette got hit right after.

Blooper regained consciousness and saw that Petey was still up against him, but he was also knocked out.

"Ugh...dude...get off me please! This is so uncomfortable!" Blooper cried. He then saw one of the spike shells coming for them.

"Oh no...PETEY! GET UP! IT'S COMING! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Blooper screeched. But it was too late since the spike shell knocked them out at the same time.

"Hey, this is so totes fun! Look at me everyone!" Fly Guy cheered as he performed various somersaults over the spiked shells as they slid by.

"Woooaaahhhhh! I can't control myself!" Birdo wailed as she tried to stop herself from going forward too fast. She bumped into Boshi and she fell down on top of him.

"Ooooooh! The ice...it pierces my entire back!" Boshi dramatically yelled.

"OH! Will you stop running into me already!? This is getting seriously old, you know!" Birdo yelled.

"I'm sorry, but weren't you the one who ran into me? And aren't you the one on top of me right now?" Boshi smirked.

"UGH! You are so digusting! I hope you get voted out next!" Birdo pouted. While they were distracting each other, one of the spiked shells came at them and flung them into oblivion and beyond.

30 SECONDS LEFT. REMAINING CONTESTANTS:

Team Obnoxious - Flurrie, Ms. Mowz, Starlow, Luvbi, Fly Guy

Team Idiot - Watt, Sushie, Lakilulu, Morton, Geno

"MUST...HAVE...SHINY...SHELL!" Ms. Mowz shrilled in glee as she tried to run towards the direction of the spiked shells but Starlow and Luvbi pulled her back.

"Bad mouse! Stay where you are! No touching the shell whatsoever!" Starlow ordered.

"I don't understand why this woman is so obsessed with stealing things! You do realize you're putting not only yourself but also the team at risk, right!?" Luvbi yelled.

Morton saw all this and laughed. "Pahahahaha! How pathetic! Go ahead Ms. Mowz, steal all the shells you can and give us another immunity!" He laughed so hard that he wasn't paying attention to anything else so a spiked shell hit him on his behind.

"Heh. Now THAT was funny," Geno snickered.

"Ahhhhhh! These things keep coming at me!" Sushie cried as she kept squirting water at each shell they spun to her. She became so panicked that she literally sprayed water everywhere she could.

Some of the water splashed right into Lakilulu's eyes. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M BLIND! OH MY GOD! THERE IS NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT ME WRITHING IN PAIN RIGHT NOW!" Lakilulu screamed and ran all over the place and eventually hit a spiked shell.

"FINISH!"

"We won? Oh yay, we won again! Two times now! Woohoo!" Starlow cheered and high-fived Luvbi.

"WAIT A SECOND HERE! WHERE DID THE SHELLS GO!? WHY DID THEY RANDOMLY DISAPPEAR!? I WANT THEM!" Ms. Mowz sobbed and dropped to her knees.

"You have gotta be kidding me. We lost again! This sucks so much!" Geno grunted.

"I know, right? This is super duper bad!" Watt said.

"Uhh, where were you during the entire game?" Geno asked.

"Floating in the air. No way was I gonna touch those nasty things!" Watt gagged.

The remaining players were magically transported back into the stage room.

"And the winners are Team Obnoxious for the second time! Congratulations!" Mario announced and everyone clapped for them.

"We are clearly the superior team here! You all must feel pretty embarrassed right now, eh?" Waluigi cackled.

"Yeah, even though half of us sucked at that challenge..." Goombario murmured.

"This also means that the viewers must vote another person off of Team Idiot!" Luigi said.

Boshi shrugged. "No matter. The wannabe on our team is likely to get booted next, so I'm actually glad we lost!"

"Oh? You really wanna be sure about that, Boshi?" Morton raised an eyebrow.

"We really need to step up our game. We cannot let them dominate us no matter what!" Geno exclaimed.

"I can't believe we lost again. Losing makes me crave ice cream. Does anyone know where the nearest Baskin' Robbins is?" Toadette asked.

EOC.

It seems like everyone is getting paired up against each other now for a fight of some sort: Wendy vs. Pauline, Jojora vs. Wendy, Waluigi vs. Goombario, Boshi vs. Morton, Boshi vs. Birdo and everyone vs. Lakilulu. The poll is successfully up now so get to voting!


	5. Cold As Fire

**Team Obnoxious: Wendy, Pauline, Jojora, Flurrie, Ms. Mowz, Starlow, Luvbi, Monty Mole, Goombario, Fly Guy, Blooper, Waluigi**

**Team Idiot: Toadette, Dixie, Birdo, Watt, Sushie, Lakilulu, Morton, Boshi, Petey, Wiggler, Geno, Kooper**

"Welcome back to Mario Party Deluxe, the show that contains some of the most annoying people in the kingdom! We've got a whopping 16 votes this time so thank you viewers for voting once again!" Mario announced.

"You viewers had better made the smart decision! God knows how many times the audiences have screwed over the wrong contestants in other game shows!" Morton yelled and pointed to the cameras.

"Is that suppose to be a reference to another game story?" Sushie asked.

"I hope I'm not voted out! Even though I miss my poor sweet Laki, I must keep striving on and win the prize for the both of us!" Lakilulu dramatically declared. Everyone else in the room busted out laughing at her.

"You are BEYOND delusional. There is no way the viewers like you that much that you'll go all the way. Do you even consider yourself a realist?" Boshi asked.

"I don't know about her, but I consider myself like an animal. Deep down we are ALL animals in some way. Wild animals," Fly Guy spoke.

*Cricket noises*

"That's very interesting and cool of you to give out that useless piece of info, Fly Guy," Mario spat. "Now let's get on to the votes so I can chug down some Chuckola Cola! The contestants that got zero votes are...Wiggler, Petey, Watt, Kooper, Toadette, Birdo, and Lakilulu."

"YES! Another step forward to victory!" Lakilulu cheered.

"SHUT UP YOU FATTY!" Yelled a random audience and threw a chair that hit her head and knocked her out.

"WHAT!? I was voted for again!? But...why?" Dixie gasped.

"Because you were a total bitch to me in that bomb challenge, remember? It's time for a little payback!" Jojora sneered.

"YAYYYYYY I GOT NO VOTES AGAIN!" Petey cheered and jumped all around the place, shaking the entire building and freaking out the audience.

"PETEY STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE THIS PLACE IS GONNA FALL APART!" Luigi shrieked and ducked under Wiggler's body. Thankfully, Petey wasn't dumb enough to continue.

"I can't believe I wasn't voted for again. I guess viewers must really like plain people," Kooper blandly spoke.

"So...this is where it begins then. Morton, we shall truly see who the viewers dislike more in a minute," Boshi said. Morton smirked at him, confident that he will stay.

"The person with only one vote and is safe is Sushie," Luigi said.

"I'm going to assume that the person who voted for me accidentally clicked my name and meant to click Morton's or Lakilulu's. I mean, come on! I'm likable! ...Right? RIGHT?" Sushie freaked.

"No comment. The next person with two votes and is safe is Boshi," Mario said. Everyone else in the room gasped.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU (BLEEP)ING KIDDING ME!? WHAT THE (BLEEP) IS WRONG WITH YOU VIEWERS!?" Morton roared and got so angry that he picked up Kooper and threw him at the audience.

"Hahahaha! Nice try Morton, but I ain't going nowhere! Your plan to get me out massively failed!" Boshi laughed in victory.

"How the heck did I get so many votes? Don't tell me this is another Mallow situation..." Geno gulped.

"The next person safe with 3 votes is Dixie!" Luigi said. Dixie let out a sigh of relief.

"YES! My bestie is still in and the alliance remains intact! But...this means that the last two people are Geno and Morton!" Toadette said.

"Oh, we ALL know who got the most votes. Come on hosts, spare us the suspense and get this blockhead out of my sight!" Birdo yelled, pointing to Morton. The koopa gulped, actually fearing for his life now.

"Actually Birdo...Geno and Morton are tied at five votes! We have to use the randomizer to decide who goes home again!" Luigi responded. Everyone else gasped yet again.

"HOLY CRAP! This is a total deja vu situation!" Wiggler shrieked.

"HUH? How the heck did I get five votes!? Do you viewers have something against nice contestants or something!?" Geno pouted.

"HA! I ain't leaving just yet, Boshi, so I wouldn't get so cheery right now!" Morton laughed. Boshi growled and crossed his arms.

"Like before, we will be using randomizerdotog to determine who will leave. Whichever name pops up on top of the randomizer will be the contestant that leaves. Let's see what happens!" Mario said and entered the names in. Everyone looked to the big screen in suspense. A page popped up, showing the two names:

1. Geno

2. Morton

Everyone's jaws dropped. Petey was so shocked that he fainted and fell to the ground, causing the building to shake again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (BLEEP) YOU RANDOMIZER! (BLEEP) YOU AND (BLEEP) WHOEVER CREATED YOU!" Boshi raged.

"YES! HAHA! Boshi, I am going to make every second of your life here as miserable as possible until one of us gets eliminated!" Morton threatened.

"Wow! Looks like this randomizer must really hate the nicer contestants! Sorry Geno, but you must leave now!" Luigi said.

"Do you know what? I don't care! This competition is so messed up! Apparently, I have to be a humongous douchebag, insane, or a complete airhead in order to get far in this stupid game! Forget you all!" Geno angrily spoke and then fell down a trapdoor into the fiery pits of hell...nah, just an abyss.

**Team Obnoxious - Girls' Hotel Room**

"Could you believe that awful brute of a koopa stayed in over that nice boy? I tell you, he looks like something that I've seen in a nightmare before!" Flurrie gossiped.

"I know, right? This game needs more nice people to balance out the meanies!" Starlow added.

"Um, that's my BROTHER you're talking about there, morons. If me and him make it to the merge, then I can almost guarantee we'll dominate the rest of the competition," Wendy smirked.

"Why on earth do you seem so confident that you'll get so far? You do realize very few people like you, right?" Luvbi asked.

"Wendy is one of those people who thinks that the world revolves around them no matter what she does. Can't say I'm surprised though, the rest of your family isn't that much different," Jojora scowled.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T FIND IT!" Ms. Mowz yelled and barged into the hotel room. She fell to the ground and started to sob.

"Oh my gosh, what is it Ms. Mowz!? Did something bad happen to you?" Starlow gasped.

"MORE LIKE THE WORST THING THAT HAPPENED TO ME! MY...MY...MY SACK OF STOLEN OF STUFF HAS BEEN STOLEN! I'VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE AND I CAN'T FIND IT!" Ms. Mowz cried.

"EH? Why in the bloody hell would someone steal it for? And how could they possibly steal it, considering it must weigh like 300 pounds!" Luvbi questioned.

"I-I don't know but...it's gone...so many memories...so many goals I've accomplished! ALL GONE!" Ms. Mowz cried even more.

"It was probably the lip injected girl over there. She stole my candies bar and now she's already got another victim," Pauline accused.

"I DIDN'T STEAL A SINGLE GODDAMN THING! AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I STEAL MS. MOWZ'S STUFF FOR!? IT'S PROBABLY ALL DIRTY AND SMELLS BAD ANYWAYS!" Wendy roared.

"Because you're the only one here who would go as far as possible to break someone down. You disgust me, you don't deserve the title of a queen bee!" Pauline spat and walked out. Everyone else gave Wendy a bunch of glares and walked out as well. Wendy clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"THAT BITCH! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF HER ALWAYS ATTACKING ME! Grrrr...I need me a cold glass of revenge..." Wendy raged and then suddenly got an idea when she saw Pauline's cell phone left out on the kitchen table. She swiped it, opened it, and went to the pics section. Her smile grew wide at what she saw.

"Yes! This is perfect! Why do people insist on taking provocative pictures of themselves? Heh. Let's see here...we're gonna send these to...EVERYONE."

**Team Obnoxious - Boys Hotel Room**

"Hey, do you guys wanna see if I can light my tongue on fire!?" Fly Guy asked as he got out a can of gasoline and a match.

"NO!" Everyone yelled in fear.

"How the heck did you bring in those things anyways? Doesn't security check everyone's bags for items that can be used to brutally harm someone or is this show's safety rules that bad to the point where we can give someone a bloody nose and not get in trouble for it?" Monty Mole asked.

"Clearly they don't care who gets hurt considering the audience throws a bunch of random crap at us and each other all the time, as long as no one gets killed. Ah, the rules of a screwed up society..." Goombario laughed and shook his head.

"Speaking of bags, has anyone seen my 3DS? I checked all through my suitcase but no luck! I couldn't have taken it out and placed it somewhere because I haven't played it ever since I got here," Blooper asked.

"3DS is overrated. Get the PS Vita, it's much more respected and less gimmicky," Waluigi criticized while getting out his phone.

"Once again Waluigi, you're wrong. The PS Vita flopped in most of the major gaming markets and no one is checking for it, just like how no one is checking for your brother's newly released game on the Wii U. What was it called again? Game & Barf?" Goombario snickered.

"Okay, I WOULD make a snarky reply to that, but I just received a pic message from Pauline. Why would she send me this? Let me open it...WOAH! WHAT THE...IS THAT...ACTUALLY PAULINE!?" Waluigi shrieked as his eyes widened.

"What? What is it!? It's a pic of Pauline bald isn't it? I knew she was wearing a wig!" Fly Guy said.

"No, it's...Pauline, but...she's barely dressed...um...this is extremely awkward..." Waluigi gulped and started to sweat.

Goombario felt his cellphone rumble and took it out. He gasped at what he saw. "AH! I GOT ONE FROM PAULINE TOO! I knew she had feelings for me, haha!"

"Um...I...I got a 'naughty' pic from her as well...um...sh-should I delete it?" Blooper stuttered.

"I also got one! I feel accomplished right now...no one EVER texts me!" Fly Guy squealed.

"Well, this is very interesting. It seems that Pauline has the need to feel beautiful by showing everyone raunchy photos of herself. Very sad how many girls have such low self-esteem that they feel the need to do this. Excuse me while I go save this picture," Monty Mole speeched.

**Team Idiot - Girls' Hotel Room**

Lakilulu barged in the room with a huge bandage on her left temple. "UGH! How could the producers just let that happen to me!? I COULD'VE BEEN KILLED BY THAT CHAIR! I AM GOING TO GET MY LAWYER AND SUE THIS STUPID SHOW ONCE IT'S FINISHED!"

"SHUT UP! We've got bigger issues to deal with! I want to know why in the world Pauline sent me a revealing pic of herself! Does she swing both ways or something?" Dixie asked in disgust.

"Well, I guess it's better than having her wear nothing at all in those, but still, those rumors about her being a slut are true. Did you know that she stole Zip Toad from Toadia Malcolm a few years ago?" Birdo asked.

"AHHHH! MY EYES! I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE THOSE! DIXIE, GET ME MY PURSE! I'M GOING DOWN TO BASKIN' ROBBINS TO INDULGE IN ICE CREAM SO I CAN CALM MYSELF AND ATTEMPT TO FORGET WHAT I JUST SAW!" Toadette screamed.

"Wait, why is this guy in the photo wearing a bra and underwear? Don't men just usually wear boxers?" Watt asked.

"That's not a guy, that's a GIRL in the pic, you dum dum. Sheesh! Still, this is surely going to backfire on her in some way or another so I expect heaps of drama coming up therefore I shall find some popcorn to munch on," Sushie said.

"Hey, how come I didn't get any pics? Actually, no, don't answer that question. It's going to somehow involve an insult directed towards me and everyone bandwagoning as usual," Lakilulu scowled.

"Why are you so annoying? Can you just leave us while we gossip?" Sushie growled.

"Yeah, buzz off cloud chick!" Birdo snapped.

Lakilulu bursted in tears again. "WAAAAAHHHHH! YOU'D THINK I'D BE USE TO THESE INSULTS BY NOW, BUT I'M NOT! WAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Can you guys please stop being so mean to Dixie for once!? It's getting really old!" Watt complained. Lakilulu cried even harder.

**Team Idiot - Boys Hotel Room**

"Hey Boshi, you look thirsty! Why don't you have some ice cold lemonade?" Morton said then he grabbed Petey's lemonade drink and splashed it all into Boshi's face. The koopa laughed while Boshi stood there, holding his anger in.

"HEY HEY HEY! You don't just take my drinks without my permission, mister! AND you don't just waste valuable drinks like that! EVER!" Petey yelled and smacked Morton upside the head.

"You go Petey! Spread the truth!" Wiggler cheered.

"GRRRRR! YOU UGLY PLANT! I WILL DO ANYTHING AS I DAMN PLEASE!" Morton raged, grabbed his orange juice and splashed it into Boshi's face again.

"OH YOU'VE DONE IT NOW! PREPARE FOR A MUD SLIDE, BIATCH!" Petey roared and unleashed a wave of mud from his mouth that splashed all around the room. Morton shrieked and jumped out of the way as Boshi got knocked over and covered by the mud.

"You missed, loser! You're not fit for beating alpha males!" Morton laughed and jumped onto Wiggler.

"OW! GET...OFF...MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"! Wiggler screamed then turned red, then ran all around the room and walls at supersonic speed while Morton hung on for dear life and Petey chased after them, shaking the room with each step he took.

"Hmm. This team is pretty messy, isn't it? Oh, would you look at that, I got an 'interesting' pic sent to me from Pauline. Why would she text me this? Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm just gonna sit down and do nothing for the rest of the day," Kooper said to himself.

* * *

"Aaaaand welcome back to Mario Party Deluxe! Let's bring out the contestants yet again!" Mario announced and the audience applauded as everyone else walked out on stage.

"Hey Pauline! That picture you sent me...I had no idea you liked me that much!" Waluigi snickered.

Pauline raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, like you don't know. You crack me up sometimes, Pauline!" Waluigi smirked then walked away. Pauline had a freaked out expression as she noticed the contestants from the opposite team looking at her in an odd way while talking to each other and giggling. Even some of the audience members were doing the same thing.

"Let's get onto the mini-game selection shall we? The next category is-"

"HOOPLAH!" Yelled a random audience member.

"Um...anyways, the next category is-"

"HOOPLAH!" Yelled the same audience member.

"...I SAID, THE NEXT MOTHER(BLEEP)ING CATEGORY IS-"

"HOOPLAH!"

"THAT'S IT, YOU'VE DONE IT!" Mario screamed. He reached into his pockets, got out a bob-omb, and threw it in the audience. It exploded upon impact, blowing away many people and making everyone else scatter and scream.

Luigi smacked his forehead. "Mario, I swear to god, one of these days you are going to kill the entire audience!"

"Hey, it's not my fault I get pissed off easily! Back to what I was saying, the next category is Mario Party 4 so we will let the Randomizer of Death...I mean...Randomizer of Randomness choose a mini-game," Mario said. The drumroll sound played again, making Blooper shriek again. The words 'MR. BLIZZARD'S BRIGADE' popped up on the back screen.

"And this is what you guys will be playing! Ooh, another ice game, the randomizer can be so cruel sometimes!" Luigi giggled. "Here are the rules: 1. There are snowmen in the game that will throw snowballs at you. If you get hit, you're frozen and are out. 2. One of the bigger snowmen, halfway into the mini-game, is going to throw a humongous snowball at you guys which will be harder to avoid so make sure to watch where you're going. 3. Like before, whichever team has more people at the end will win immunity."

"Yay...more ice...just what we all needed..." Toadette groaned.

"Team Obnoxious, you guys have one more player than the other team so we're gonna need someone to sit out," Mario said.

"WENDY!" Yelled everyone else on the team.

"WHAT!? Why the hell do I have to sit out!?" Wendy gasped.

"Because you are a bitch, and you are a thief! Nothing more to be said!" Jojora harshly answered.

"A thief? Wait a second, were you the one who stole my 3DS?" Blooper asked.

"ENOUGH TALKING! Let's get this overwith so I can drink my Chuckola Cola!" Mario whined. He pulled on the same rope as before and everyone fell down the gigantic trapdoor into a magical portal of mystery and wonders that transported them on top of an icy pond. Three snowmen surrounded them, along with one huge one.

"START!" Yelled a female voice.

"H-h-h-h-holy g-g-g-guac-c-cam-m-m-ole! IT IS F-F-F-FREEZING OUT H-H-H-HERE!" Goombario heavily shivered.

"D-D-Deal with it! We need to m-m-make sure they don't w-w-win again!" Pauline yelled.

"OH YES WE WILL! There is no chance that we will lose three times in a row! The unforeseen forces beyond our control will refuse to let it happen!" Sushie objected. She was then hit by a snowball and frozen instantly.

"Well, that was very anti-climatic," Waluigi scowled and then lunged out of the way of an incoming snowball that splatted onto the ice.

"Petey, whatever you do, DO NOT MOVE! Just stay where you're at!" Wiggler called out.

"HUH? But I wanna play! You can't tell me what to do!" Petey huffed.

"You're going to break the ice if you move too much! You're gonna have to take a risk and just stay there for the benefit of the team...and possibly our lives!" Boshi said.

"Hmph! Fine!" Petey grumbled and angrily sat down on the ice, cracking it anyways.

"Goddamnit! There's nothing here for me to steal! What a crappy mini-game!" Ms. Mowz pouted and kicked Fly Guy out of anger.

"YOW! What the hell did you do that for you stupid klepto!?" Morton yelled and kicked her back.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW! You cheeky bastard!" The mouse cried and they both started kicking each other in the legs until a snowball hit the both of them and froze them.

Jojora snuck up on Dixie and pulled some of her blonde hair out, making the monkey gal scream.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL! JOJORA, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Dixie shrilled.

"That was for bringing up my ex in front of me AND for not getting voted off, like you should have!" Jojora angrily responded.

"It's not my fault you're so touchy! Plus, YOU also deserved it for spreading the rumor about me cheating on Diddy Kong last year when it was clearly not true!" Dixie argued.

"YES IT WAS! I HAD PICTURED EVIDENCE AND AN EYEWITNESS TESTIMONIAL!" Jojora raged and lunged at Dixie. The girls slid across the ice as they smacked and bit each other and since they were too busy doing that, a snowball came and froze the both of them.

While all the chaos and catfights were happening, Kooper was simply standing there, watching everything. Every once in a while a snowball would come towards him and he would just easily move over to the left or right. Brilliant.

"Hey, I wanna see what it's like to get frozen! I can imagine it being all, like, cold and still and...cold," Fly Guy said in excitement and got into one of the snowball's radius.

"Fly Guy, nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Starlow dramatically yelled and chased after him. She ran and ran and ran and ran but since she had practically no legs it was difficult, especially on the ice. She kept on running and running...

"Fly Guy...-huff-...I...I'm here now! You must not do this! It's too risky, and..." Starlow stopped talking once she realized that Fly Guy was already frozen by the time she got there. She frustratingly sighed, and was then knocked over from the back.

"Ahhhhh! I am so sorry! I have no idea where I'm going and I just wanna go hooooooooome!" Blooper cried then realized it was Starlow that he hit. The star sprite got up and they looked into each other's eyes. Romantic violin music played and time slowed down.

Well, that is, until Starlow got hit by a snowball, which made Blooper scream again and run off...also to get hit by a snowball.

"BIRDO, HUDDLE UP WITH ME! IT WILL KEEP US WARM!" Toadette squealed and held on to Birdo as tight as possible.

"Ah! Toadette, what are you doing!? This is just going to slow us down you know!" Birdo cried.

"Um...no, it won't! With the warmth we create, we will, uhh, gain more energy to...um...win the mini-game!" Toadette awkwardly responded.

"Okay, you and I both know that that makes no sense whatsoever," Birdo rolled her eyes. Pauline snuck up behind them and pushed the girls forward. Toadette screamed and fell right into the path of a snowball while Birdo slid forward and crashed into Boshi.

"Yowch! Oh...hey there! We simply MUST stop meeting like this!" The yoshi cackled.

"I DIDN'T DO THAT ON PURPOSE! Can you just leave me alone please!? I'M NOT INTO YOU!" Birdo yelled.

"When did I ever say that I was into you? Do I sense some paranoia going on perhaps?" Boshi laughed again then got frozen by a snowball. Birdo laughed at his demise with ultimate joy.

30 SECONDS LEFT. REMAINING CONTESTANTS:

Team Obnoxious - Pauline, Flurrie, Luvbi, Monty, Goombario, Waluigi

Team Idiot - Birdo, Watt, Lakilulu, Petey, Wiggler, Kooper

The bigger snowman suddenly woke up, formed a humongous snowball, and tossed it in the air.

Luvbi gasped as she watched it drop. "Oh my stars! IT'S COMING RIGHT FOR US! WE MUST FLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Not to worry, my dear! I will handle this!" Flurrie said in confidence. She used her gale force ability in the direction of the snowball in hopes of moving it away but nothing was working.

"Flurrie...um...WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Luvbi shrilled and the huge snowball landed on both of them, freezing them.

"I really doubt that you will actually die here, considering the producers won't allow it. But if you did, then there would be a huge lawsuit and media coverage and the people working on the show obviously don't want that unless they're desperate for attention or totally psychotic, in which case, they should be in a mental institution," Monty said.

"SHUT UP AND MOVE YOUR ASS!" Goombario yelled and pushed Monty out of the way as a snowball just barely missed them.

Meanwhile, Lakilulu was dodging snowballs left and right. In fact, the majority of the snowballs seemed to be aimed in her area.

"AH! STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU STUPID SNOWMEN AIMING AT ME FOR!? THERE ARE A BUNCH OF OTHER PLAYERS ON THIS ICE POND! QUIT BEING BIASED AND LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY! I DIDN'T THINK THAT SNOWMEN OF ALL THE THINGS IN THE WORLD WOULD HATE ME TOO!" Lakilulu cried and eventually gave up, leaving herself to get frozen right after.

Petey heard the ice crack beneath him again. He gulped at this.

"Um...you guys? I really think I should move! This spot seems very negative right now!" Petey cried.

"NO! We can't risk you moving, remember?" Birdo said.

"B-but...I think this ice is about to...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Petey suddenly screamed as ice under him gave in and he fell into the freezing water.

"(BLEEP)! COLD COLD COLD COLD IT'S (BLEEP)ING COOOOOOOOOOOLD! OH MY (BLEEP)ING GOD!" Petey screamed bloody murder. A snowball then hit him, turning him into an ice block that was now just floating on the water.

"Oh yes, water! I am just sooooo parched!" Watt cheered and went over to the open hole to get a drink. Another snowball hit her while she was busy and her frozen self fell into the water.

"FINISH!" Yelled the female voice.

"Wait, I think we won! YES, WE DID IT AGAIN! THAT'S THREE TIMES NOW! WE RULE!" Waluigi cheered.

"Hahaha! You losers might as well quit the competition now since you're all so weak and useless! It will save you the embarassment!" Pauline spat.

"I can't believe it...that's the third time we've lost...I really feel like barfing right now..." Birdo gagged.

"Awwwww! I HATE LOSING! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" Wiggler pouted.

"We lost again? Oh. That really sucks," Kooper undramatically said.

Everyone was magically transported back to the stage room and all the frozen people were now unfrozen.

"Brrrrrrrrrr! I-I-I-I-I-I-I am n-n-n-never going t-t-t-t-t-to go out in the s-s-s-s-snow ever ag-g-g-gain!" Petey greatly shivered as water dripped off of him.

"Congratulations Team Obnoxious for winning yet again! You guys are on a roll!" Mario applauded and so did the audience.

"Wow, I didn't think you guys would actually do it. Nice job!" Wendy said in surprise.

"As for Team Idiot...prepare to lose a third member!" Luigi said.

The team gulped in fear, knowing that it could be any of them going this time and knowing that their numbers are dwindling a lot quicker than expected.

EOC.

So, the Idiots lost for a third time now. Will they obtain justice next time though? Get to voting in the poll!


	6. Hammer Time!

**Team Obnoxious: Wendy, Pauline, Jojora, Flurrie, Ms. Mowz, Starlow, Luvbi, Monty Mole, Goombario, Fly Guy, Blooper, Waluigi**

**Team Idiot: Toadette, Dixie, Birdo, Watt, Sushie, Lakilulu, Morton, Boshi, Petey, Wiggler, Kooper**

"Welcome back to Mario Party Deluxe, the only game show where contestants are allowed to get hurt and no one will have a problem with it! We got 16 votes yet again, so thank you to everyone who voted!" Mario announced.

"Well, I guess the third time's the charm for getting that spiky douche out..." Boshi muttered.

"I HEARD THAT! No way in hell am I leaving just yet! I provide excellent drama, which is exactly what the viewers want!" Morton argued.

"Too bad that's the only thing you're really good at though," Birdo interjected.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! YOU JUST GOT BUUUUUUUUUURNED!" Petey laughed and tried to high five Birdo but ended up knocking her over since his hands were too big.

"In all fairness though, we seriously need to have a girl eliminated next. Three guys have gotten out so far and we need to make this competition as gender neutral as possible! WHO'S WITH ME?" Goombario asked.

*Cricket noises*

"Well then! I guess none of you believe in equality between the sexes!" The braniac grumbled.

"I do! It's just that, um, well...it's quite obvious that women are superior to men! We have so many advantages to us that there's no denying our power!" Lakilulu said. Everyone else in the room groaned and boo'd at her, especially the sexists.

"Um...moving on then...the players that got zero votes were Toadette, Birdo, Watt, Sushie, Lakilulu, Petey, and Wiggler," Luigi said.

"Oh, it's the first time that I got a vote. I guess I should've seen that coming sooner or later because I don't think the audience likes bland people," Kooper blandly stated.

"Great...I got voted for again. I wonder if I can somehow bribe the viewers to not vote for me?" Dixie wondered out loud.

"Unless you've got a ton of cash on you, or you're willing to send provocative pictures like Pauline did, then I'd say no," Ms. Mowz answered.

"Excuse me? What did you just say!?" Pauline gasped.

"MOVING ON! The person that got only one vote and is safe is...Kooper!" Luigi said.

"Oh yay. I knew that I would be safe. I'm not saying that I'm cocky, I'm just saying that I don't think there's a reason for me to get the most amount of votes yet," Kooper unenthusiastically replied.

"Can you stop speaking already? You're infecting the air with your boringness," Morton growled.

"The next person with only two votes and is safe is...a shocker! It's Boshi!" Mario said. The audience gasped.

"WHAT!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ARE THE VOTERS SO (BLEEP)ING STUPID THAT THEY CAN'T EVEN VOTE OFF THE PERSON WHO'S NOTHING BUT A YOSHI CLONE AND A WANNABE BADASS!? GAAAAAHHHH!" Morton screamed, then grabbed Lakilulu and threw her at the audience. Everyone screamed in digust and threw her in a trash bin.

"Sorry Morton, but once again, you failed. I am unstoppable!" Boshi evily grinned.

"Oh no, Dixie! I can't handle this suspenseful suspense!" Toadette shrieked and held her bestie.

Luigi widened his eyes at the mess he saw. "Okay, before anything more crazy happens let's hurry on to the final result! The person that's eliminated had a whopping 10 votes, which is the most so far for any contestant! And that person is...

...

...

...

MORTON! Dixie, you're safe with three votes!"

"Hahaha! Peace out, sucker! Have fun watching the game from the sidelines!" Boshi cackled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I REFUSE TO GO! (BLEEP) YOU, BOSHI! I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Morton threatened while security dragged him out of there.

Dixie sighed in relief. "Another close call. Let's hope that will be the last time..."

Mario also laughed at Morton's elimination. "Man, this is just too good! Seeing Bowser's kid get out makes me feel so alive! I just HAVE to tweet this!" He then got out his cellphone but raised an eyebrow when he saw a pic message sent from Pauline. He opened it up and shrieked at what he saw.

"WHAT THE (BLEEP)!?" He screamed, catching everyone's attention.

"What's going on, brother?" Luigi asked.

"Um...n-nothing! It's just, uhh...never mind! Forget I said anything, heh heh!" Mario nervously chuckled. Luigi rolled his eyes and swiped his phone. He also shrieked when he saw the raunchy pic and covered his eyes afterwards.

"OH MY GOD, PAULINE! THAT IS...UM...MORE THAN I WANTED TO SEE OF YOU!" He cried.

"What are you talking about!? LET ME SEE THAT!" Pauline yelled and snatched the cellphone. She gasped in shock at what she saw. "Oh my god...h-how the hell did you get this!?"

"It was, um, sent from you...you do know that I'm with Peach, right?" Mario asked.

"Let me guess, it was a racy photo of Pauline, wasn't it? We got one as well! Talk about having no class whatsoever!" Luvbi yelled while holding up her phone with the pic, along with all the rest of the teammates.

"Hey, we got some pics as well! Pauline, what in the world is wrong with you!? Do you seriously think any one wants to see those unless they're a nasty pervert!?" Sushie asked.

"WOAH! You guys got them too? Damnit! Now I don't feel so special anymore!" Waluigi pouted.

"She sent one to me as well! Damn, you have some nice curves!" Said a toad in the audience.

"Well, sluts DO have the tendency to show off their body because that's the only thing they have to offer to people. This is so beyond desperate that it's without a doubt getting the front page on my gossip blog!" Jojora said.

"I NEVER SENT ANY OF YOU GUYS THIS! DELETE THE PICTURES RIGHT NOW!" Pauline started to cry, but no one listened to her as everyone started to either laugh, gossip, or throw obscene remarks at her. Pauline broke down in more tears and ran off stage.

"Err...right then...excuse me while I go wash out my eyes and try not to commit any sins in my head," Luigi gulped, hoping Daisy doesn't get furious at this.

**Team Obnoxious - Girls' Hotel Room**

Wendy laughed in joy to herself as she was the first one to walk into the room.

"Bitch got what she deserved after everything she did to me! No one messes with Wendy Koopa, because karma is gonna come at you like a thief in the night," She said.

Pauline came stomping in right after. "So, it just so happens that all the pics of me get sent out to everyone in my contact list right after I accuse you of stealing. Obvious much?"

Wendy turned around and smirked. "Even if it was me, so what? You seriously can't just expect me to just take you and your stupid false accusations about me, right? I'm not as weak as you think I am. I am one of those people that will ruin your life with a snap of my finger. I could've easily done much worse."

"Listen little girl, you are NOTHING compared to me. And if you're also expecting me to just take that little stunt you pulled, then you'd be dead wrong," Pauline said while getting closer to Wendy.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do then, princess? Trash talk me to death?" Wendy taunted.

"Nope. THIS!" Pauline then punched Wendy square in the nose.

"OWWWWWWWW! YOU BITCH!" Wendy roared, her nose already bleeding, and knocked Pauline to the ground and started to smack her repeatedly. Pauline grabbed Wendy's left arm and bit into it, making the koopa scream in pain. Pauline pushed her off of her, got up, and threw a trash bin onto her body, making her scream again. Wendy quickly recuperated and grabbed Pauline's leg and pulled her forward, making her fall backward onto a table, knocking both her and it over to the hard floor. Wendy crawled forward and ripped some of Pauline's hair out, letting out another scream. Pauline kicked Wendy in the chest, knocking her backwards, then grabbed her nail polish bottle and squirted it all over her.

Jojora came in and shrieked at the catfight. "OH MY GOD! I need to get this on video!" She then got out her phone and filmed it all.

The other girls came right after and were just as surprised to see Wendy and Paulime beating the crap out of each other. Starlow ran in and pulled them apart.

"STOP THIS MADNESS RIGHT NOW! WE ARE A TEAM AND WE NEED TO ACT LIKE ONE!" She wailed.

"My goodness! I don't think I've ever seen such a brutal catfight before! Not even cats fight so ferociously!" Flurrie said.

"Well what do you expect? It's always the lower class people that get heated up over nothing!" Luvbi scoffed.

"And...done! The video is officially uploaded on my blog AND on youtube!" Jojora laughed in accomplishment.

**Team Obnoxious - Boys Hotel Room**

"Aaaaand...you get to go to jail again!" Goombario said in excitement as he was playing Monopoly with the other guys.

"WHAT!? THAT'S THE THIRD (BLEEP)ING TIME I'VE LANDED ON THE (BLEEP)ING JAIL SPACE! THIS GAME IS RIGGED!" Waluigi raged.

"How can a board game possibly be rigged when there is no factors that can contribute to its rigging? Monopoly isn't a game show you know, so everything is a free for all and luck-based," Monty replied.

"It may not be rigged, but it's so unfair how we all keep landing on Fly Guy's hotel spaces! I am almost out of money right here!" Blooper whined.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! Seethe all you want fools, but it's not going to change the fact that I'm the Monopoly Master!" Fly Guy cackled.

"It's my turn to roll now. Let's hope I land on a good space!" Goombario said and rolled his dice. He got an 11 and landed on a community chest space. He got a card and read it out loud:

"Grand Opera Night, collect $50 from every player for opening night seats," He grew a wide smile and everyone else groaned.

"WHAT!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AM ABOUT TO BE IN DEBT RIGHT NOW BECAUSE THIS STUPID GAME IS BIASED AGAINST THIN PEOPLE!" Waluigi screamed.

"That's it, I have no more money left! I am doomed to fail every board game I ever play!" Blooper cried.

"Grand Opera Night? Who the hell goes to operas anymore?" Fly Guy laughed.

"It's your turn now, Fly Guy, though it's become quite clear that you have the greatest chance of winning out of all of us," Monty said. Fly Guy rolled his dice and got a seven. He also landed on a community chest space and picked up the card and read it:

"You are assessed for street repairs. $40 per house, $115 per hotel...HUH!? NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS! I BUILT THESE HOTELS WITH MY HEART AND SOUL AND NOW THEY WANNA CHARGE ME FOR NO GOOD REASON!? SCREW THAT! I AM GONNA BURN THIS PIECE OF (BLEEP) BOARD INTO ASHES!" Fly Guy exploded and got out his matches. Everyone else screamed and scrambled to pin him to the ground.

**Team Idiot - Girls' Hotel Room**

"Hey, how come I never seem to get a vote in those poll thingys? I could've sworn I was popular!" Watt asked.

"Watt...that's a good thing. The polls aren't based on popularity, they're based on whoever the viewers like the least. Have you even paid attention at all to the rules of the show?" Birdo asked with a blank stare.

"Wait a second, this show has rules now? When did this happen?" Watt gasped. Everyone else facepalmed.

"I seriously wanna know how the hell they let you on the show, Watt. Did the producers feel sorry for the fact that you have such a low IQ that they let you on out of sympathy?" Sushie scowled.

"Woah girl! Why are you acting so mean? Aren't you friends with her?" Toadette asked.

"I am, but she's been pissing me off lately with her idiocy. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one here who thinks that she's gonna screw over the whole team sooner or later!" Sushie confessed.

"Well...she DID manage to get herself out in the first two challenges so no, you're not the only one," Dixie said.

"SUSHIE! How could you be so judgemental of me? I've never said anything bad about you!For example, I never said anything about your breath smelling like moldy cheese or the fact that I thought you were a guy when I first met you OR how I thought you were in major need of a diet!" Watt cried.

Sushie gasped then growled. "YOU WHAT!? Oh, so it's gonna be like that, huh!? Fine Watt...THIS FRIENDSHIP IS OVERRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Lakilulu bursted in the room, crying. "WAAAAAHHHHHHH! SOMEONE STOLE MY MAKE UP KIT! I CHECKED MY BAG AND THE BATHROOM SINCE THOSE WERE THE ONLY TWO PLACES I HAD IT IN BUT IT'S NOT THERE! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"And we should care about this, why...?" Dixie rolled her eyes.

"BECAUSE I NEED IT TO MAKE MYSELF LOOK BEAUTIFUL! WITHOUT IT, I'M AS UGLY AS BIRDO! WAAAAHHHHHHH!" Lakilulu cried even more.

"OH HELL NO! I'M ABOUT TO SMACK THE (BLEEP) OUT OF THIS (BLEEP)!" Birdo roared and ran up to the lakitu but everyone pulled her back.

**Team Idiot - Boys Hotel Room**

"It feels so empty in here now that three of our guys are gone. We really need to win this next challenge otherwise we are done for!" Wiggler said.

"Don't worry, be happy! Come on you guys, practice some yoga with me! Release the tension that's flowing throughout your body...relax yourselves...feel the peace and tranquility soothe your soul..." Petey spoke as he did various yoga poses, which looked disturbing to the others.

"Uhh, no thanks. I think I'd rather drink some Kool-Aid to celebrate the fact that little creep is gone," Boshi snickered.

"OH YEAH!" Yelled the Kool-Aid Man as he bursted through the walls.

"Um...what the (BLEEP)?" Boshi said.

"Is it me or did a huge glass of red punch just crash through the wall. I just wanna make sure that I'm not hallucinating," Kooper blandly said.

"Hey hey hey! None of us here said 'OH NO' so get back to whatever dimension you came from!" Petey yelled.

The Kool-Aid Man sighed. "I'm sorry...it's just that I haven't done it in so long that I couldn't wait a second longer! Do you not realize how painful it is waiting for the iconic 'OH NO' moment to happen, especially since it's actually my job to do that? It gets very tiring traveling from place to place in hopes of crashing into random people's walls when it happens! I don't even get paid for it!"

"So, if you don't get paid for it, and if you think it's tiring...then why do it? It's not like you signed a contract or anything, so you're not forced to do it!" Wiggler pointed out.

"Hmm...you know what? You're right! I've actually never thought of that before. From now on, Mr. Kool-Aid is going to retire and live life the way I want to! No more stress! No more wall damage! I AM AS FREE AS A BIRD!" He hollered to the sky. Suddenly, a chair was thrown at him, smashing his glass apart and leaking out the Kool-Aid juice.

"Perfect shot! FREE KOOL-AID FOR ALL!" Boshi cheered and everyone went to go get a taste of the kool aid out of the broken drink dude.

* * *

"Aaaaaand welcome back to Mario Party Deluxe! Team Idiot, your name surely reflects on all of you considering you've lost three times in a row already! How does it feel to be such awful players?" Mario smirked.

"Yes, okay, we get it Mario! WE SUCK! CAN WE JUST GET ON TO THE CHALLENGE PLEASE!?" Birdo groaned.

"Fine. Party pooper. The next category is Mario Party 5. Let the randomizer do its thing!" Mario announced. Another drum roll was heard, which Blooper shrieked at again, and the words 'TWIST 'N OUT' popped up on the screen in the back.

"You guys will be playing Twist 'N Out, a battle mini-game! Here are the rules: 1. Everyone is going to get a hammer of their own. You must whack a player on the opposite team with it and try to get them caught into the tornado that surrounds all of you. 2. As time passes by, the tornado will get smaller and smaller, leaving less room to move around. 3. Like before, whichever team has the most players remaining at the end of 60 seconds will win!" Luigi explained.

"YES! HAMMER TIME! FINALLY I GET TO BASH SOMEONE'S BRAINS IN!" Fly Guy evily laughed.

"Team Obnoxious, once again, you'll have to let two people sit out since you have a numbers advantage over the other team," Luigi instructed.

"SHE CAN GO SIT OUT!" Wendy and Pauline said, pointing at each other.

"Well that settles it then! Both of you can go sit out!" Luvbi laughed.

"NO! I ALREADY SAT OUT LAST TIME AND I'M NOT GONNA LET THIS (BLEEP) WHO ALMOST BROKE MY NOSE BE ANYWHERE NEAR ME!" Wendy screamed.

"Oh, I would've broken a lot more if our teammates hadn't come in on time!" Pauline retorted.

"Wait, you two got into a catfight? Awww I really wish I would've seen it!" Waluigi groaned.

"You can actually! Just go on to my blog and it will be the first video you see on the front page!" Jojora winked.

"Yes girl, you better get that promo for your site!" Petey said.

"We need to get this going so Pauline, you're sitting out, along with Fly Guy because I have a feeling he might actually kill someone!" Mario said.

"Nooooooooo! But...but...hammer time!" Fly Guy whined.

"ENOUGH! This mini-game shall start now!" Mario pulled the same rope as before and everyone fell into the dark pit and ended up in a flowery field that was surrounded by a huge tornado. They were all wielding hammers.

"START!" Said a female voice.

"Oh my goodness it's windy! Starlow, be a dear and make sure that my hair doesn't get messy!" Flurrie said.

"Girls, first off, let's all gang up on Jojora so we'll be able to get her out easily. I wanna make sure she doesn't get far!" Dixie ordered.

"Fine by me, I never liked her in the first place!" Birdo smirked.

"Um, are you sure about that? Jojora seems pretty tough...and it would be unfair..." Toadette replied in worry.

"Toadette, come on! Anything goes in these mini-games and that gossip spreader needs to get out NOW!" Dixie demanded and ran ahead with Birdo. Toadette sighed and went along.

"HEY JOJORA! I've got something to show you!" Dixie yelled. Jojora turned around and was met with a hammer to the face.

"OOF! YOU STUPID (BLEEP)! I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR-" The blue fairy was cut off by Toadette and Birdo attacking her with the hammers as well. Jojora screamed and kept on backing away until she ran into the tornado and was blown away. Dixie grinned in victory.

"OW! OW! OWWWWWWWWW! WATT, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO HIT ME! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO HIT THE OTHER PLAYERS!" Lakilulu wailed as Watt chased her around and kept hitting her with the hammer.

"Huh? This isn't a free-for-all battle?" Watt asked.

"NO IT'S NOT! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN FOR ONCE!?" Lakilulu screamed. Watt got pissed off at this and hit Lakilulu with the hammer again, throwing her into the tornado.

"YOU! You're the one who stole my sack o' stuff didn't you!? You're the only one here who has enough power to carry it and hide it somewhere where no one can find it!" Ms. Mowz accused.

"What are you talking about? I didn't steal anything! Momma didn't raise no thief!" Petey grunted.

"Yeah, sure, I'll believe it when I see it!" Ms. Mowz yelled and whacked Petey's toes with her hammer.

"YOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW! (BLEEP)ING MOTHER(BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)!" Petey then swung his hammer full force into Ms. Mowz, easily knocking her away into the tornado.

"Hmm, I kinda wanna whack someone with this, but at the same time I don't want to hurt anyone too much. I think I'll stand here and wait for it all to be overwith," Kooper blandly spoke to himself. Waluigi tip-toed up to the koopa silently and raised his hammer.

"Waluigi!" Goombario shouted and Waluigi fell over in surprise. He got up and growled at him.

"What did you do that for!? I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SMASH HIM INTO OBLIVION!" He roared.

"Because I wanted to do it instead! I wanted to prove to everyone that I DO have the physical capabilities to help my team out and to make it far in the competition!" Goombario cried.

"Yeah right! You've been trying to sabotage me since the very beginning! Don't play dumb with me!" Waluigi yelled and bonked him on the head.

"OW! You son of a bitch!" Goombario retorted and fought him back. The two kept on tussling with each other until they eventually got caught in the tornado and blew away.

Meanwhile, Luvbi and Wiggler kept swinging at each other but they couldn't get a hit in.

"Ugh, these things are a lot harder to carry than they look! I also would like to know why on earth they look they haven't been cleaned since the dark ages!" Luvbi complained.

"Try being a caterpillar and attempting to reach up at the same time! You have it way easier than others!" Wiggler said.

Finally, Luvbi was able to smash him in the head. Wiggler screeched then his body turned red.

"Oh shoot! I completely forgot that he becomes a psycho when hit! This looks quite bad..." Luvbi gulped then ran away screaming as Wiggler chased after with steam coming out of his nose. Luvbi was so freaked out that she sped right into the tornado.

Flurrie turned around and saw that Wiggler was chargining right for her since that's where Luvbi ran towards.

"Oh my! This looks like quiet an unfortunate event!" She gasped.

"Flurrie, nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Monty overdramatically yelled and pushed her out of the way. Wiggler bashed into the poor mole and they both got blown away into the tornado.

"Are you going to hit someone with that thing?" Starlow asked.

"Um...well...I have to if I want the team to win, right?" Blooper replied.

"Of course but...I think I'd rather stay here with you, where it's more safe," Starlow smiled.

Blooper couldn't help but blush. "Oh! Uhh, th-thanks! I mean, I guess. Heh heh..."

The two looked at each other and their hearts started to race as they felt the chemistry right then and there.

**BAM!**

But it was all ruined when Boshi swung the hammer into the both of them, flinging them into the tornado.

"Heh heh heh, too easy! This is why you don't form relationships in a competition!" He snickered.

"AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF SHE EVER EVEN TOUCHES ME AGAIN, I WILL RIP OFF ALL OF HER HAIR EXTENSIONS AND BURN IT THEN DRAW ON HER FACE WITH MY LIPSTICK!" Wendy screamed as she repeatedly hit Sushie with her hammer.

"YAAHHH! CAN YOU STOP TAKING YOUR ANGER OUT ON ME YOU OVERWEIGHT, BLOATED BUFFOON!?" The cheep cheep cried for mercy.

"NEVER! YOU'RE MY OFFICIAL PUNCHING BAG!" Wendy angrily replied and hit Sushie again. Sushie had enough of this torture so she threw herself into the tornado.

"FINISH!" yelled the female voice.

Toadette counted the remaining players and smiled. "YES! WE DID IT! WE FINALLY WON AGAIN! WOOHOO!"

"YEEEEEEEEE! I'M SO HAPPY THAT I COULD GULP DOWN A TREE!" Petey cheered while jumping around, shaking the ground.

"WHAT!? WE LOST!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! UNBELIEVABLE!" Wendy raged and threw her hammer to the ground. Birdo walked up behind her and swung her hammer at her, flinging her away.

"Heh, I've been wanting to do that for the longest time," Birdo said in accomplishment.

Everyone was transported back to the stage room.

"Congratulations Team Idiot! By some stroke of luck, you manage to break your losing streak and take another win! You owe me 20 coins Mario!" Luigi laughed. Mario grumbled and handed his brother the coins.

"Way to go, you guys. We had a chance to dominate the entire competition but you all blew it," Pauline criticized.

"It's only because I wasn't able to do hammer time! SO NOT FAIR!" Fly Guy wailed.

"Dear, you saved my life! I must thank you for doing an act of such bravery!" Flurrie cheered and planeted a fat and wet kiss on Monty. Everyone else had a look of disgust.

"Uhhh...why do I suddenly feel dizzy?" The mole said and then fainted to the ground.

"Eh, he'll be fine. Trust me, I should know. Anyways, viewers, Team Obnoxious has lost so get to voting one of their players in the poll and we shall see you next time!" Mario said.

EOC.


	7. Game Change

**Team Obnoxious: Wendy, Pauline, Jojora, Flurrie, Ms. Mowz, Starlow, Luvbi, Monty Mole, Goombario, Fly Guy, Blooper, Waluigi**

**Team Idiot: Toadette, Dixie, Birdo, Watt, Sushie, Lakilulu, Boshi, Petey, Wiggler, Kooper**

"Aaaaaaand welcome back to Mario Party Deluxe, the show where bitches get stitches! We have got 15 votes so, once again, a big thank you to you viewers for voting!" Mario said.

"Yes, let's also thank the viewers for getting rid of Wendy Koopa, which should happen this episode. And if it doesn't, then I'll eat my own fingernails!" Jojora said.

"Plus, we also need a freaking girl to be eliminated for once! Enough with the hate on the males already!" Goombario cried.

"HA! Those words are gonna come bite you in the ass, Jojora! Just you wait!" Wendy laughed.

"Wait a second, how can words exactly bite someone? That doesn't make any sense!" Watt gasped. Everyone in the stage room groaned and slapped their foreheads.

"It's a mystery how that chick ever got past the auditions..." Waluigi whispered.

"Let's get to the more exciting part now, okay? OKAY!? THAT MEANS NO INTERRUPTIONS, GOT IT!?" Mario roared while pointing at a random audience member.

"Mario, please, just stop it already. This job is CLEARLY going to your head...anyways, the votes. The people that got zero votes were Fly Guy, Blooper, Ms. Mowz, and Flurrie," Luigi said.

"Goodness gracious, it seems that the audience favors me more than I thought! My comeback onto the stage is getting closer than I ever dreamed of, I tell you!" Flurrie cheered.

"Can you shut the (BLEEP) up already?" Boshi spoke, making the audience gasp and shriek.

"The only reason why no one is voting for you is because you are forgettable and you fly under the radar, NOT because the audience likes you or anything. Get a damn reality check already. You're not even that talented of an actress nor are you that beautiful," Pauline put the diva in check. The audience gasped again while Flurrie dropped her jaw.

"Uhh...right...let's move on before another argument/catfight occurs! The people that got only one vote were Waluigi, Starlow, Luvbi, and Jojora," Luigi spoke.

"Who is the bloody nitwit that voted for me? I demand to know that the names of the people who voted us to be revealed from here on out!" Luvbi demanded.

"Can you calm your ass down already? You only got one vote. It's not the end of the world," Jojora rolled her eyes.

"Excellent! I'm so happy that I get to remain in the game with you, Blooper!" Starlow jumped for joy.

Blooper had a look of surprise then blushed. "R-R-R-Really? Me? That's...um...thanks! I think..."

"The next people that got two votes were Pauline and Goombario," Luigi revealed.

"I knew I would be safe. There's no way people are gonna let me leave before that 'thing' over there will," Pauline said in disguste while pointing at Wendy.

"I knew I'd be safe too! I'm too likable to get out this early!" Goombario snickered.

Waluigi cracked up in laughter. "Is that what you tell yourself after every episode?"

"Wait a second...that means the only two people left that haven't been revealed are me and Wendy! Oh god, I can't believe my legs are shaking! This is the most nervous I've ever felt in my life since that time I had to give an oral presentation to, like, 300 people in an English class at the Mushroom Kingdom University. I'm telling you, that place is WAY overcrowded!" Monty Mole shrieked.

"Everytime you speak, I can't help but cringe," Birdo commented.

"You may be annoying, but at least you're not a nasty, two timing, rat-faced loser who thinks she runs the world. Let's get this overwith!" Jojora said.

"Well, here goes nothing...let's see if luck will play in my favor again..." Wendy gulped in suspense.

"Yes, the last two are indeed Wendy and Monty! One of you got three votes and the other got four votes. The person that got four votes and is leaving right now is...

...

...

...

...

...

Monty Mole! Wendy, you're safe with three votes!" Luigi revealed. The crowd freaked out.

"WHAT!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (BLEEP) YOU VIEWERS FOR NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH TO GET RID OF THIS (BLEEP)!" Jojora raged.

"YES! I AM VICTORIOUS ONCE AGAIN! You losers can try all you want to get rid of me, but I ain't going anywhere for a long time!" Wendy cackled.

"Fantastic. Another day of dealing with this fatass," Pauline grumbled.

"What? How on earth did I get more votes than Wendy? Can someone to explain why I would get eliminated over someone who is known to belittle people in such a harsh way for no reason whatsoever?" Monty asked.

"I can think of PLENTY of reasons for why people would want you gone. Now get out of here!" Mario yelled and kicked Monty off the stage with his own foot.

**Team Obnoxious - Girls' Hotel Room**

"WHERE IS IT!? GAH! I KNOW I KEPT IT RIGHT IN MY BAG!" Wendy shrieked while frantically searching through her bag.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jojora asked.

"My lip gloss is gone! The last thing that I remember is using it, then putting it in my bag. These luscious lips get chapped so easily and I refuse to go back out on stage looking like they spent a whole day basking in the sun!" Wendy yelled.

"ANOTHER item has been stolen? Who on earth is so desperate enough to gather people's germ-infested products for their own personal use? Is this what poor people do on a daily basis?" Luvbi questioned.

"Oh get over it, you overweight egomaniac! That lip gloss isn't gonna cover up the fact that you had injections in those things like three times because you have this idea that it will somehow make you look more beautiful even though you're one of those ugliest people on the planet!" Jojora spat.

"Bitch, you better back your skinny ass away from me unless you want me to mess you up like I did with Pauline!" Wendy threatened while cracking her knuckles.

"HA! You really thought you messed me up? Who was the one who got a bloody nose in the end?" Pauline rolled her eyes.

"You were the one who stole it, huh? I guess punching me just wasn't enough to get revenge!" Wendy then spat on to Pauline's dress, grossing everyone else out.

"EWWW! THAT IS SO DISGUSTING! AND I JUST BOUGHT THIS DRESS TWO WEEKS AGO!" Pauline squealed then tackled Wendy to the floor.

"I shall help you, Wendy! No one brings down the infamous, glamorous, and fabulous Madame Flurrie without some type of karma!" Flurrie called out and joined in on the catfight while Jojora filmed it all again with her phone.

Starlow witnessed all this and shook her head. "I don't understand what's so hard about getting along. This is just going to hurt us badly in the end...plus a possible trip to the hospital..."

"You wanna know what the worst part is though? I'm so upset over my stuff being stolen that I can't even steal anything else! Is this what it truly feels like when your most precious and valuable items are gone for all eternity? To feel so dark and lonely and depressed and...and...WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ms. Mowz exploded in tears.

**Team Obnoxious - Boys Hotel Room**

"There are now four of us guys left. My god, it feels so empty in here now..." Goombario shivered.

"Way to state the obvious. Gold medal for you," Waluigi scowled.

"Oh, go eat a hamburger for once in your life!" Goombario retorted.

"I still wanna know who stole my 3DS. I mean, I don't understand what I did so wrong that made someone go through my stuff and take it like it was free! It's...it's because I'm ugly isn't it!? Compared to everyone else on the show, I'm a lot less pretty!" Blooper cried.

"Stop beating yourself up! You're one of the sexiest creatures I've ever seen in my life! Just looking at you drives me wild!" Fly Guy spazzed out.

The other three widened their eyes at him and slowly backed away.

"...Yeeeaaaahhh...anyways, clearly you're not that ugly if Starlow is into you. You should ask her out once the next challenge is over!" Goombario suggested.

"And take her where, the dumpster area? We're not allowed to go outside the premises while we're still in the game you big dummyhead!" Waluigi yelled.

"You know what, Waluigi? That's it! I'm tired of you insulting me all the time! I'm going to give you the biggest headbonk bashing EVER!" The braniac growled.

"Bring it on, bitch! Prepare for my giant elf foot to meet your face!" Waluigi leapt forward and the two instantly got into a brawl.

"Hey Blooper, about your 3DS...Detective Fly Guy is on the case for it! I shall search every area high and low as much as I can! I will not give up until I find the light that shows me the way! WAYOOO!" Fly Guy speeched then front flipped into the wall, leaving a huge hole.

**Team Idiot - Girls' Hotel Room**

"WAAAAHHHHHHH! I STILL CAN'T FIND MY MAKEUP KIT!" Lakilulu complained.

"Who cares? You still look just as ugly without it!" Sushie pouted.

"Speaking of which, I've overheard from the other team that some of their stuff has been stolen as well, and one of the people's stuff that got stolen was Ms. Mowz's!" Dixie gossiped.

"Huh. I was about to say that it was most likely the freaky mouse chick, but since her stuff is gone, I guess we have another klepto on the loose!" Birdo replied.

"Why would Ms. Mowz steal her own stuff though? I know that she's a kleptomaniac and all but that totally doesn't make any sense! Can anyone explain this to me?" Watt asked.

"Did you not hear what Birdo just said? God, you are such a...UGH! I'm glad we aren't friends anymore! You're nothing but an annoyance!" Sushie angrily accused.

"Well...um...at least I'm not a fish!" Watt retorted.

*Cricket noises*

Toadette rolled her eyes. "ANYWAYS! So who do you think has been stealing stuff? My guess is on Fly Guy, there is something a little bit cuckoo bananas about that kid!" Toadette said.

"Too early to say now, but all I know is, if MY stuff was ever stolen you can bet that the you-know-what is gonna hit the fan! I'll make sure the police are involved too!" Dixie snapped.

"I remember one time this slut stole Lakilester from me...I was crying about it for days and my mom actually smacked me because she was tired of hearing my cry all the time, which made me cry even more so I was kicked out of the house for a while and stayed at my Aunt Jemimah's until I got over it!" Lakilulu said.

"Can you go somewhere else? You're taking up our breathing space!" Birdo said in disgust.

**Team Idiot - Boys Hotel Room**

"DRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUNK IN LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!" Petey screeched/sung while chugging down some Kool-Aid.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Petey, but you are not suited to be a singer. In fact, if you were to release a CD, everyone who listens to it will probably end up cutting their ears off," Boshi spoke.

"That's a little too harsh don't you think? He isn't that bad! Well...if you take away the fact that his voice gives me a headache sometimes of course," Wiggler confessed.

"I speak nothing but the truth. Don't expect me to sugarcoat anything because I will be blunt and straightforward. That's just how I roll," Boshi said while grinning then sipped on some watermelon juice.

"I don't care what you guys say about me, I'm just gonna have some fun while riding on my surfboart! Surfboart! Surfboart!" Petey sung again.

"Why are you pronouncing it like that!? Do you want me to become frustrated and go into psycho killer mode again!?" Wiggler panicked.

"Don't let it get to you, Wiggler. Just be like me. Calm, collected, and not giving a bother about what anyone else is doing nor what they say about us. Just sit down, think to yourself, and relax for the entire day and repeat for the next day and so on and so forth," Kooper spoke in the blandest tone anyone could ever imagine.

"So basically...you want him to be a complete bore?" Boshi asked while raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"And welcome back to Mario Party Deluxe! This game is really getting down to the wire isn't it!?" Luigi asked in excitement.

"Uhhhh only five people have left so far," Sushie spoke.

"Don't ruin my moment!" Luigi snapped. "Anyways, let's hurry on to the next-"

**CRASH!**

A humongous figure smashed through the ceiling and landed on Mario and Luigi, crushing the both of them. Everyone screamed and backed away.

"WOAH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Jojora shrieked.

"I know who it is, it's the phantom of the opera!" Watt gasped.

"Do I look like a (BLEEP)ing phantom to you!? My name is Kool-Aid Bro, I'm the brother of the one and only Kool-Aid Man! I'm here to get my revenge on whichever of you losers killed my bro!" Kool-Aid Bro threatened.

"THE KOOL-AID MAN IS DEAD!? OH NO!" Goombario cried.

"OH NO!" Birdo yelled.

"OH NO!" Dixie yelled.

"OH NO!" Blooper yelled.

"OH NO!" Waluigi yelled.

"OH NO!" Watt yelled.

"OH NO!" Birdo yelled.

"Oh no," Kooper spoke.

"OH YEAH!" Fly Guy shouted. Everyone gave him blank stares.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ALL OF YOU! If the bastard who destroyed my bro doesn't confess, I'm flooding this entire place with kool-aid which means no more game show!" He roared.

"And this is a bad thing, because...?" Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"No game show equals no prize money!" Kool-Aid Bro responded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I NEED THE MILLION COINS SO BADLY SO I CAN BUILD MY OWN CASTLE AND HIRE A BUNCH OF PIANTA SLAVES TO DO MY DIRTY WORK AND SERVE ME GRAPES!" Fly Guy weeped.

"Ugh...don't...listen...to the juice freak! Okay, new challenge! Whichever team either gets this guy out of here or destroys him will win and receive immunity! YOU BETTER HOPE YOU DIDN'T BREAK MY BACK YOU OVERRATED DRINK!" Mario yelled.

"No problem! I got rid of one of these guys before, so another one is no biggie!" Boshi laughed.

Kool-Aid Bro gasped. "You were the one who killed my brother!? GAAAHHHHHH! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!" He then unleashed a wave of kool-aid towards him from his mouth. Team Idiot screamed and scattered just in time for the liquid to splash all over the walls. Kool-Aid Bro grunted in frustration and let out another wave of juice towards the audience.

"Stop it you bad man! They didn't have any part of this whatsoever!" Starlow yelled and kicked Kool-Aid Bro's glass leg, not even making a scratch.

"Buzz off you yellow dot!" Kool-Aid Bro growled and drenched her in Kool-Aid, making her cry.

"Hey, you jerk! Pick on somebody your own size!" Blooper yelled and squirted ink onto his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T SEE A DAMN THING! I BETTER NOT GET AN INFECTION!" Kool-Aid Bro squealed and started to stumble around.

"SOMEONE, KILL HIM ALREADY! I DON'T CARE WHO JUST DO IT NOW BEFORE HE SOAKS MY EXPENSIVE CLOTHES!" Luvbi wailed.

"I got this! Watch out!" Pauline spoke and took off her heel. She aimed as best as she could and threw it with all her might at Kool-Aid Bro. All it did was just knock him over on his butt, not even cracking his glass.

"WOW PAULINE! Great job, you really know how to handle a life threatening situation!" Wendy criticized. She was then hit in the face by Pauline's other heel, which resulted in yet another catfight.

"Grrrrrrr! You know what? I don't care if I can't see! I'M FLOODING THIS CRAPHOLE!" Kool-Aid Bro yelled and unleashed an even bigger wave of liquid.

"RUN FOR IT!" Waluigi shrieked and the other contestants attempted to get the hell out of there...except for Lakilulu who was pushed over by Petey on accident.

"OW! WAIT, YOU GUYS! SOMEONE HELP ME! SAVE ME FROM MY WET AND STICKY DOOM!" Lakilulu called out but it was too late since the Kool-aid wave crashed into her and flooded the entire stage.

"I can't believe he actually did that. Oh well, it will all turn out okay in the end one way or another," Kooper said with zero emotion.

"Hold on, I've got an idea. Wiggler, I'm gonna have to use you for this! You're gonna have to get into psycho rage mode so you'll hopefully be able to smash that freak apart!" Dixie said.

"I-I-I-I don't know if I can do it! It seems too risky!" Wiggler cried while shaking in his knees.

"GET OUT THERE AND DO IT YOU WHINY SLIMEBALL!" Jojora barked.

"STOP YELLING AT MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Wiggler screeched and turned red then charged out onto the stage.

"What the hell are you guys thinking!? If Wiggler destroys him then the Idiots will win! No way am I letting that happen!" Waluigi pointed out and ran out onto the stage as well. Because of his long legs, he caught up to Wiggler easily, but he had to do something before the caterpillar reached him. With all of his strength, he jumped forward and barely managed to land on the inside of Kool-Aid Bro.

"YES! Haha, I successfully did it! I am the man! Yeah! So...um...crap, now what do I do?" Waluigi blanked.

Psycho Wiggler crashed into Kool-Aid Bro, shattering him apart into and letting out the remaining juice. Waluigi got thrown off the stage while Wiggler crashed into the wall.

"Ugh...and the winner is...Team Idiot! Thank you for getting rid of that cad, now if you'll excuse us, the paramedics will be coming here soon to take us away. MAKE SURE TO TREND IT ON TWITTER FOR US TO GET WELL!" Mario yelled to the cameras then dropped his back down.

EOC.

Next chapter, two temporary hosts will be taking over. One of them was already shown in the first chapter while the other is a blonde beauty.


	8. Notice

I apologize if you thought this was an update, but I cannot keep you guys waiting any further without some kind of explanation for why the hell my updates are taking longer than usual.

These past couple of weeks have been really rough and dramatic for me, emotionally and mentally wise. It would take me forever to type out all the stuff I've been dealing with on this page so I'll just leave it at that. I really REALLY do wanna finish this story and Mushroom Wars plus a couple of other stories I have planned but I feel like I just need a break from this site for a while. I've been more busy than ever with work and school mixing together plus a couple of big side issues that just recently happened. No matter how hard I try, I'm just unable to focus on my stories as much as I'd like to and I know for a fact that you viewers don't wanna see any half-assed efforts from me. My mind is just so damn exhausted at this point...

So yeah, like I said, I wanna take a break, well, more like I NEED a break. I understand if you're disappointed or even angry at me but I feel like this is the right choice for me right now. I am so sorry about all of this...but I won't be gone too long. No longer than a month, I can promise you that, unless, by some good fortune, I manage to complete the next chapter of this story quicker than expected but even then, I still desire time off for myself.

Once again, I'm sorry for all of this, but this does not mean that any of my current stories are over nor am I leaving forever. Let's call it a short hiatus.

-Kaiimi


End file.
